


Reasons Why

by Ace_sama



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, F/M, Kid Meg - Freeform, M/M, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_sama/pseuds/Ace_sama
Summary: “Certainly from what I just heard, your father has taught you the basics well, but if you wish to excel, you have much still to learn.” Erik replied bluntly.Christine gripped her hands together tightly. “Yes, I know.”“We best get started then.”Christine gaped at Erik as he began making his way to the piano that was kept on stage for the music rehearsals.“We?” she questioned hesitantly in case she had misheard.“Of course.” Erik answered. Stopping at the piano next to the bench, he turned back to her. “I had liked what I heard earlier Miss Daae and if you would allow, I am confident I can bring your voice to perfection.”





	1. Meeting an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick notes that you need to know if you care enough to read author notes in the first place. Erik is 32 in this, Madame Giry is 37, Meg is 12—yes she’s a kid, Raoul and Christine are 20.  
> This work is also already finished so yay for you guys because I’ll be updating the story regularly. Though because I just spent the past 20 days furiously writing this to get it out of my head and done, I have to majorly catch up on real life reading for school, so warning if I forget!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own PhofOp, if I did, Christine would have gotten with Erik, damnit! Breaking my heart every time!  
> Disclaimer: All asexuals are different and each have their own preferences just like anyone else in a different orientation. I am asexual. The Erik in this story is not the same as I am.  
> Hope you enjoy! R&R please!

“That’ll be all for today. I’ll see everyone here on Monday and don’t forget that your proposal for which play you’ll be analyzing is also due.” The professor said dismissing the class for the day, ignoring the collective groan that echoed through the students.

Christine lingered behind as the rest of the class quickly put everything in their bags and hurried out to start their weekend as soon as possible. Once the room was mostly empty, Christine gathered her own things into her bag and went to the professor, who was just closing his suitcase. When he spotted her, he stopped.

“Yes Christine?”

Biting her lip, a nervous habit she had never been able to outgrow, she asked, “I was wondering if there was a possibility for me to have access to the auditorium after class?”

The professor thought about this for a moment before eventually nodding.

“That’ll be fine. We have staff that works there during the night so as long as you don’t get in their way, I don’t see the trouble.”

Christine let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding.

“Thank you!”

However, just as she was about to leave, he added.

“Just be careful if you hear some singing with nobody there.”

She turned back to him with a confused frown. “What do you mean?”

The professor put his index finger to his lips in a fake dramatic motion.

“Don’t you know? We have a ghost in that theatre. See you on Monday.” And without waiting for a reply he sent her a wink, and then walked out of the room.

Christine stood there for a few moments wondering if he was trying to scare her since she knew that he knew she was an only a sophomore who had only begun her degree’s classes this current semester. Eventually, she brushed it off as just that and exited the building to make her way over to the theatre.

The theatre was a little ways from the main campus, and was a huge building. The auditorium itself could fit up to 1,000 people and the backstage, while half that size, was filled with rooms and corridors of all kinds to help make each production sensational. The building was an old one but in Christine opinion that just gave it character. That and along with the architecture making it appear as if it had time traveled from the colonial period. She made her way around the looming building and once she made it to the back of the theatre, she found the door that led to the backstage. Using her student ID to open it she walked inside.

It was dark inside, which wasn’t surprising as the classes that used the theatre were all done for the day, only soft lights allowing her to see in the walkways back stage. It was almost eerie since she has only ever been back there with others. Feeling alone, she remembered what her professor said about a ghost…quickly Christine shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. As she made her way through the labyrinth that is the backstage of a theatre she had to admit that it wasn’t the most comforting place to be when you were by yourself.

Soon as she got closer to the stage she began to hear a voice singing a melody. Her pace slowed as she listened to the sound. The voice came to her through the halls as if beckoning her forward. Almost in a trace, forgetting everything except that voice, she walked towards the stage where she was hearing it come from.

_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion,_

_Basking in your glory!_

_I_ _gnorant fool, this brave young suitor,_

_Sharing in my triumph!_

She recognized the words from her favorite opera, one that had come out when she was a child. It was the reason she had decided to major in theatre in the first place, well, other than her father. In her opinion, the voice singing expressed the aggressive emotion of the scene perfectly. It was expressing anger but both for its own expense and that of the character the voice is speaking to.

_Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen._

_Stay by my side, Guide me._

_Angel, my soul was weak, Forgive me._

_Enter at last, Master_

The voice had abruptly changed to a higher pitch to fit the role of the other character who was supposed to sing it. Again it sounded flawless, the voice elegant but beseechingly. Dazed, Christine walked onto the stage where she saw no one. Somewhere in her mind she knew she should feel uneasy at not seeing anyone, especially after what her professor had just told her. However, the voice was loud and clear around her, washing away all those precautions. The voice turned smooth and tender like velvet for the next verse.

_Flattering child, you shall know me._

_See why in shadow I hide._

_Look at your face in the mirror._

_I am there, inside!_

Almost without realizing what she was doing, Christine opened her mouth and sung.

_Angel of Music, guide and guardian,_

_Grant to me your glory._

_Angel of Music, hide no longer._

_Come to me, strange Angel._

Christine let the last word fade, once stillness enveloped the theatre she blinked, the sudden silence engulfing the partly lite auditorium. She turned this way and that, looking for the person who had sung so beautifully in the shadows of the theatre, waiting to see if they would sing the last part. When the voice didn’t continue, her lips tightened, starting to think that just maybe her professor hadn’t been lying to her after all. Eventually she gave up trying to hear it, placing her backpack on the ground next to her so that she could begin warming up her voice.

Suddenly she heard a crash over her and her head jerked upwards to find the source of the sound. What she saw made her draw in a sharp breath.

Above her, on the catwalk, was a floating face as pale white as a ghost, two blazing golden orbs piercing her.

She let out a yelp and started backing away, almost tripping over her own feet in her haste to get away.

“Wait!” a deep male voice called out.

Something about the tone in his voice made her pause.

Christine paused at the edge of the wing of the stage and squinted up at the catwalk again. She saw that a rope had been thrown over the side. She watched, amazed as a tall, shadowy figure jumped off the side and slide down the rope easily landing their feet before straightening to face her.

In front of her was older man, perhaps in his late twenties—early thirties, in fitted black slacks and white dress shirt that was covered with a penguin tail coat that looked like it was from the Victorian era. His black hair was slicked back and he was wearing leather gloves, which was what had allowed him to slide down the rope so easily. The white face she had seen was actually a mask that almost completely covered his face except around his mouth and of course his eyes. Those eyes, ones that blazed like melted gold, burning in its brilliance, and taking in everything they beheld.

Those same eyes that were currently regarding her now with concern.

“Forgive me for startling you, I had accidently dropped my flashlight as I was making my way out.” The man then turned his gaze upward. “Though, to be fair, I am the one who was startled first, so maybe we can call it even.”

Christine could only stare at this strange but attractively dressed man at first. Eventually, she found her voice again.

“You…that was your voice earlier? The one singing?”

The man nodded. “Yes, I sometimes like to sing while I’m working.”

“What do you do?” Christine asked, eyes drifting up again towards the catwalk, finding herself wanting to know more about this odd man with such an alluring voice.

“Oh, little things here and there. I see something that has a problem and I fix it, though it drives the other staff insane sometimes.” He replied, grinning at the last part causing Christine to relax a little. “But I mostly keep to myself. Playwriting. Composing.”

“You compose?”

“Yes, that little piece we just sung is one of mine.” The man answered offhandedly.

“You…” Christine voice trailed off in doubt. “You composed that?!”

“Composed, wrote the play, was the lyricist.”

Christine gawked at him, there was just no way…

“You’re O.G.?!” she squeaked out, oh how embarrassing!

O.G. had taken the world by storm when his play _Don Juan Triumphant_ made Broadway and was an instant hit. What caused even more stirrup was that no one knew anything about the creator, except that the creator had done all the work from composing, writing, lyrics and choreography and that the initials ‘O.G.’ was a pen name. Even now after twelve years people still watch it in multiple countries. Her dad had taken her to see it when a traveling theater company came to their city to perform it and Christine had fallen in love. The scenery and effects, the costumes, the plot, and especially the music. It was also the last event she and her dad were able to go together because shortly after he had died, making the play all that much more special to her.

“Erik would suffice. Not many people know that fact so I would appreciate it if you were not to tell anyone.” The man, O.G.—Erik! replied almost teasingly. “And might I be able to acquire your name as well?”

“Christine!” Christine blurted out, realizing what she had done she cleared her throat self-consciously before continuing. “Christine Daae.”

“Well Miss Daae, now that we have introduced ourselves, I must ask why you have come here. The theatre does not usually receive visitors this late.” Erik inquired.

Christine felt her cheeks heat up and bite her lip. “I’m, ah, I’m here to practice my singing.”

Erik eyes swept over her as if assessing her, causing her to warm a little bit more and her heart to pick up speed.

“Do you have any prior experience?”

Christine nodded. “Yes, when I was a kid, my dad taught me…”

She broke off, not being able to meet his eyes. “He died a few years after he began teaching me. After that I hadn’t really sung, so I’m trying to get back to practicing.”

“Certainly from what I just heard, your father has taught you the basics well, but if you wish to excel, you have much still to learn.” Erik replied bluntly.

Christine gripped her hands together tightly. “Yes, I know.”

“We best get started then.”

Christine gaped at Erik as he began making his way to the piano that was kept on stage for the music rehearsals.

“We?” she questioned hesitantly in case she had misheard.                                             

“Of course.” Erik answered. Stopping at the piano next to the bench, he turned back to her. “I had liked what I heard earlier Miss Daae and if you would allow, I am confident I can bring your voice to perfection.”

When she didn’t say anything, Erik waved a hand to encompass the stage behind her.

“I am sure you came to practice on your own, but having another is always best when trying to practice singing. If you are unsure, we can do something simple today and have that help make your decision. One lesson is all I ask.”

Christine considered what he said for a few moments. This strange, but interesting man! This man that dressed formally and had a strange mask, but a voice of a siren and enthusiastic eyes. He’s also the man who had written her favorite opera, which had been her inspiration to what she was doing now. Somehow, the very same man was standing right in front of her, offering to teach her! It was almost too good to be true. But…

“Okay.” Christine replied and the smile Erik gave her made her stomach fill with butterflies.

*** 

Later when Christine was pulling into the parking spot in front of her apartment, she was beaming. The lesson with Erik had gone fantastically! By the end of it she had felt tired but elated. She could tell Erik was going to be a strict teacher but already she was eager for their next sessions which they decided would take place three times a week. There was also the man himself…

Getting out of her car, she locked it and Christine entered her apartment.

“Christine?”

She looked up and saw her boyfriend Raoul coming towards her with a smile and when he got closer, placed a sweet kiss on her lips in greeting. He too looked like he had gotten back recently since his riding jacket was still on, hair a little flat from the helmet he wore.

“Raoul.” She suddenly breathe out pushing against him and claiming another kiss. This one longer and far more fervent.

When they broke away for breath, Raoul was smiling curiously.

“Not that I don’t a random make out session every once in a while but what’s up?”

“I found him!” Christine declared resolutely. She grabbed Raoul’s hands and began dragging him towards their bedroom. Raoul was more amused than anything else at this point.

“Oh? And who is this him?” he laughed as he was pushed down onto their bed.

Christine settle on top of him, licking her lips, she looked down at Raoul and leered.

“I just found our third partner.”

Raoul became too preoccupied to say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> DKK5-lol, yes Erik's from this time, but I think he would keep the style no matter what time he's in. The man is fabulous in a tux, so why change it? Yeah, I took note of the G rating and changed it. First fic on this website and haven't written anything in years so forgot. Thank you!  
> ConvenientAlias- Well, I would say that he just had his hands full at the moment! ;)   
> Alyssa- Thank you so much! I hope the story meets your expectations and if it doesn't, hopefully in a good way!


	2. Ice Cream Makes Everything Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “May I hear it? You singing it?” Christine implored, wanting to hear Erik sing.  
> “If that is what you wish.” Erik answered, putting the now empty cup of ice cream next to him before turning back to meet her eyes seriously. “But you must tell me in return what was so distressing for you that it interfered with your lesson?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> Cinnamomrolling- Thank you for the comment and the extra kudos!  
> ConvenientAlias- Really? I thought the other mask was a nice modern addition, but you're free to your opinion. I think I only specifically mention him wearing it one other time so you can definitely read it with him always wearing his white one. Hope the meeting between Erik and Raoul was enjoyable!

Christine slammed her car door shut, locking it with jerky movements before stomping to the theatre. She tried to calm her frustration down as she made her way to the stage where Erik would be waiting for her, but it was hard to swallow. When she had almost arrived to the stage but still hadn’t managed to calm down, she forced herself to stop and take deep breaths. Erik had been tutoring her for over two weeks now and she didn’t want him to see her in such an unprofessional state after so little time. After a few minutes of breathing she still felt angry but was sure she was okay enough to get through her session.

Christine made it to the stage where she saw Erik already sitting at the piano, playing a few notes, pausing then playing few more.

“Good evening, Miss Daae.” Erik greeted without turning and playing another set of notes.

“Good evening, Erik.” Christine replied.

Christine watch Erik stop. He had been about to press another set of keys, but he sat there with a hand posed just above the keys but not touching them. After a moment, he turned to face her with curious eyes.

“Is something the matter?”

Christine stopped short and quickly shook her head. “No, of course not. Why?”

Erik continued to observe her. His golden orbs sweeping over her, trying to locate the faintest hint she was lying. Christine had to fight to keep her posture neutral. She thought she had done just that when Erik looked away and back down on to piano.

Until.

“I ask because most people who are feeling fine do not bite their lips out of habit Miss Daae.”

Oh.

Immediately she noticed that she was indeed biting her bottom lip and stopped. Gesturing her hand to the side as if to sweep the problem away, she tried to change the topic. “I’m sorry, but really its nothing. Can we begin?”

“No…” Erik replied softly, his voice trailing off. The answer sending an uneasy jolt through Christine.

He then stood up and, before she could begin to speak, closed the top over the piano keys.

“Miss Daae.” He stated, cutting off anything she was going to say.

Her hands twitched, wanting to clasp them but she fought the urge. “Yes?”

“Come with me.”

Christine followed Erik as he led her through the backstage. She didn’t dare speak, too afraid that she had somehow angered him. Probably for letting my emotions interfere, she thought disappointed in herself and sad that she had let Erik down.

She recognized the offices for the teachers and some of the head staff workers as they made their way through the small hallways. The two walked a little more when they passed all those offices before stopping in front of one that had no name plate. Erik took out a small golden key and unlocked the door. Once done he opened it and walked inside, turning on the light as he went.

Christine waited by the door, not wanting to enter without permission. So as Erik moved around, her eyes took in the room that belonged to her teacher. It was small but functional, probably would be even more so if it wasn’t for all the music sheets and books scattered everywhere. From what she could tell, the books were over all kinds of subjects. Music and theatre, architecture, different kinds of engineering, and cooking, plus she was sure she spotted one on magic tricks. The room held a desk with a computer, a chair in front and behind it, there was a bookcase that was overly full and the back wall even had a clothing rack containing theatre costumes, though they appeared to be needing some type of repair. And was that…a purple glitter mask?

Erik brought out a small wooden chest from under the desk and set it on top, bringing Christine’s attention back to him. He opened the chest and took something out that Christine couldn’t see from the chest top blocking her view then closed it back up.

“Wait here.”

Without another word, he brushed past her and left.

Christine waited in his office. To past the time, she browsed through the books in the case. There was definitely a variety of them. It was interesting to see what other interests Erik had other than music. She could tell that music was, non-surprising, the most important one though. It was a little after 10 minutes before Erik returned, and when he did she was startled.

“Your mask…”

Erik was no longer wearing the phantom white mask she had only ever seen him in. Instead, while he was still wearing a mask that seemed like the other, this one was a softer shade with white mixture of beige and pink giving the mask a color that was close to Erik’s own skin tone.

“While I do love the dramatic flair the other one gives me, I cannot very well go walking around with something that grabs more attention than averts it in public. Such a thing would be counterproductive. This one allows me to walk around with no one second glancing.” Erik explained causally.

Christine had to admit that he had a point. Looking at him directly, it is pretty obvious that he was wearing a mask. However, if she was just walking down the street, minding her own business and they pasted each other, she wouldn’t have given him a backward glance. Or, at least, not because of his mask.

That was when she noticed that Erik was holding something in each hand, making Christine’s eyes widen.

“You…brought me ice cream? Chocolate ice cream?” she marveled as she stared at the two ice cream cups Erik was holding. Not only did he get ice cream, the cups were from a shop a few building rows away from the theatre. No wonder it had taken him a while.

Erik shifted from foot to foot a couple times before holding out one of the cups to her, suddenly not meeting her eyes.

“Yes, you seem to be in need for it.”

Reaching out, she still couldn’t believe what was happening right before her eyes.

“But…but you hate chocolate! And keep saying how a singer should never eat ice cream!”

When she took the cup offered, Erik walked past her to get back to his desk. As he was shuffling in his desk drawers he responded.

“While I do not like chocolate in of itself. Ice cream I only suggest not having before a singer is scheduled to perform,” Erik must have found what he was looking for because he closed the drawer. Again he held something out to Christine and she saw that it was a plastic spoon. She took it, and he continued. “Besides Madame Giry has always made it a point to say that when one is upset, it is a time for ice cream.”

Christine chuckled at that and Erik signaled her to follow him. Together they made their way back to the stage and sat down next to each other on the edge, having their legs swung over, though she kept one leg bent in front of her. They sat there, just eating their ice cream, enjoying the silence. After a while though, Christine heard a melody she had never heard before. It was very sweet and had a calming effect on her, making her relax and almost fall into a dazed state. She realized that the sound was Erik humming.

“What are you humming?”

Erik stilled, then looked at her from the corner of his eye. “Just a lullaby. I wrote it long ago.”

Seeing that Erik appeared to be in a talkative mood, Christine eagerly jumped on the chance to learn more about her mysterious tutor.

“A lullaby? That doesn’t seem like something you would write.” Realizing how that might have sounded Christine quickly continued. “Not that there is anything wrong with that! It is very beautiful.”

Erik shrugged, messing around with his spoon in the reminder of his melting ice cream.

“I wrote it when my niece was born. It was my first gift to her. Madame Giry was very pleased with it.” 

“Madame Giry is your sister?!” Christine couldn’t help but yelp, imagining the strict formal/ballet dance instructor she had class with twice a week with and tried to find any resemblance, which was difficult with the mask.

Erik smirked at her reaction but shook his head.

“Oh no, I’m a single child. Madame Giry and I have been friends for many years. The niece part is unofficial, but I have been with her since she was born, so I was given the title ‘uncle.’ She is old enough now to understand that I am not blood, but continues to address me as such.”

While his outward appearance didn’t show anything to give away his thoughts, the sparkle in his eyes certainly did.

“May I hear it? You singing it?” Christine implored, wanting to hear Erik sing.

“If that is what you wish.” Erik answered, putting the now empty cup of ice cream next to him before turning back to meet her eyes seriously. “But you must tell me in return what was so distressing for you that it interfered with your lesson?”

Christine flushed red. “I know. I’m sorry for letting my emotions distract me. I—”

“Miss Daae.” Erik cut off firmly. “You have no need to apologize. It is perfectly natural to sometimes allow emotions to cloud over thoughts. I ask for your reason out of concern, not to seek apologies.”

Christine pursed her lips and Erik waited as she got her thoughts together.

“I got into a fight with my boyfriend.” Christine started. “We got into a stupid fight over something I already can’t remember for.”

The second part was a lie, but she couldn’t exactly tell her teacher that the real reason was because it was about her growing feelings for him and that she had been trying to convince Raoul to come meet him.

“Have you been together long?” Erik probed.

“We’ve known each other since we were kids, but we only got together a couple years ago.”

“Ah, fighting with partners who are also long-time friends can be difficult.”

Christine nodded and sighed dejected. “It’s funny. One minute you are in the greatest thing you could ever hope to be in then the next it’s like you’re each other’s greatest enemies.”

“Because they know so much about you?” Erik smirked, causing Christine to let out a playful huff in return.

“Exactly!”

“Do not worry yourself, Miss Daae. I am sure this partner of yours will come around.” Erik consoled.

Man, I sure hope so, Christine thought as she watched Erik stare out into the empty auditorium.

When it had been quiet for a few minutes, Christine heard Erik begin to hum the same tune from earlier. She let herself relaxed as the melody filled the air surrounding her. When Erik finally began to sing, her body filled with warmth as if she was engulfed in an angel’s flame.

                                                                                                                                   

_Wandering child,_

_So lost, so helpless_

_Yearning for some guidance._

_Angel or family_

_Friend or phantom_

_Who will be there, staring?_

_Its there, your Angel of Music._

Erik let his voice trail off. Silence returned.

“That was short.” Christine stated brows furrowed downwards.

“Yes well, that was just the first verse.” Erik raised up his hand as Christine began to protest. “If you were to ever feel troubled again, I shall sing it again but add another verse and so on.”

“I could just pretend to be upset then every once in a while to get you to sing it.” Christine countered, though knowing she wouldn’t.

“Yes you could, however that would interfere with your lessons and would greatly sadden me.” Erik replied easily.

When Christine just bite her lip, he reached over and gently tapped her once on her forehead. “Look at it this way. The next few times you are saddened, you will know that there is actually a reward for you to cheer you up.”

“But I liked this.” Christine objected, gesturing between the two of them. “I like that you showed me another side of you that wasn’t the teacher. Is there any way we could do this again? Without the need of me being sad.”

Christine waited as Erik appeared to think over what she said. After a few distressing moments Erick answered softy.

“Yes…That would be nice.”

Christine let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding in and beamed.

“Great! I can’t wait then! We can figure out what to do and when later though.”

Erik nodded and began standing up.

“Your session has ended a little while ago, so you best be heading off now. We will continue your lessons in the next meeting.”

Christine stood up as well and watched Erik head towards the piano. She began walking but felt the need to say something. The thought came to her.

“Oh and Erik.” She called back as she reached the wing of the stage.

“Yes Miss Daae?”

Christine turned her head back to look at Erik, who was also looking at her waiting, and smiled.

“I think I like the other mask better.”

Erik let out a startled laugh, the first time she has heard it causing her breath to catch. Erik was smiling sincerely when he responded and Christine felt her heart skip a beat.

“I like it better too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, in this Erik has a mask that fits his skin tone so that he can go out in public. People still notice of course but only when they are close enough too and are paying attention. ;) And yes, Erik and M. Giry are BFFs in this with Meg being a child that adores Erik as her uncle. Oh and for those who actually read the lyrics, yes it’s different in order to take on something that would be more appropriate for a lullaby. I really love ‘Wandering Child’ so wanted to find a way to put it in the fanfic.  
> Next chapter will be in Christine’s again for a short part before going to Raoul. It is time that Raoul got to meet the modern phantom.   
> So there it is. Hoped you enjoyed it enough to leave a comment because comments are loved.  
> 


	3. Music is a Turn On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik’s eyes suddenly zeroed in on her, his presence changing to that of another, becoming that of Don Juan persona. Golden orbs glowing under the stage lights, giving them an eerie presence. Her breath cut off in her lungs. Then he began to sing...  
> Instantly Raoul was brought to a halt upon hearing a male voice that seemed to call out to him not unlike a siren.

“So how would you like to end today’s lesson?” Erik inquired after Christine let her voice drift to a stop as the last song ended.

“You’re letting me pick?”

Erik shrugged, hands now resting on top of the piano. “I’m sure you have particular songs that you enjoy, and there is no harm in allowing you to choose one every once in a while.”

Christine chewed on her bottom lip while thinking of what possible songs. A few immediately came to mind but she mentally brushed them aside. If she could maybe get Erik to sing with her…

“Can I chose a duet? You sing the other pieces?” she asked nervously, the feeling increasing when Erik’s eyes rolled over to her.

“I will not say no, unless I am unfamiliar with the piece.” He replied simply.

Excited, Christine instantly knew what she wanted.

“Point of No Return!” she answered, watching as Erik paused from his adjusting of his cuff, and she just knew that he was raising an eyebrow under the mask.

“From _Don Juan Triumphant_? Well, I will admit that I am familiar with the song.” Erik asserted good-humoredly. “May I ask why?”

Finding her hands wriggling, Christine clasped them to hold them still. “It’s one of my favorites. I love all the songs and music, of course, but when I first saw the opera that one stood out because of how different it was from the others and the way the lyrics were sung with the music…” she gushed, getting more and more excited as she spoke. Christine trailed off when Erik began to chuckle, suddenly embarrassed.

He must have noticed because he waved his hand placating towards her. “Forgive me, I love it when people enjoy my work so passionately it’s just…” Erik chuckled again. “You were, what? Perhaps eight or nine? Certainly, at most ten. And your favorite song is from the seduction scene.”

Heat flooded into her cheeks, face, even neck.

“I—I didn’t know what the scene was about then!” she protested.

Erik let out another set of snickers, hands pressed on top of the piano and shoulders vibrating from trying them to hold back. Christine glared at him. Though, she thought as she watched him trying to gain his composure, this is the most I’ve heard him laugh, even if it’s at my expense, I’m happy that it was me that caused it.

When Erik finally gained his composure he drew out a long breath, lips still containing a smirk.

“Forgive me, Miss Daae. Shall we begin?”

Christine nodded, accepting his apology. Pulling out her phone she began messing with it.

“I have all the music from the opera on my phone so we can use that.”

“Then I suppose I am to be acting the part instead of just singing?” Again she could hear the eyebrow raise in amusement.

“Oh yes you will.” she confirmed, finding the song with just the music, and turned the volume up to full blast.

Christine glanced over at him and when he nodded his readiness, she hit play.

Erik’s eyes suddenly zeroed in on her, his presence changing to that of another, becoming that of Don Juan persona. Golden orbs glowing under the stage lights, giving them an eerie presence. Her breath cut off in her lungs. Then he began to sing.

_You have come here_

 _In pursuit of your deepest urge._

Christine swallowed harshly, body feeling light and hot, and suddenly thinking that maybe she should have picked a different song…

***

Raoul let out a sigh as he turned off his bike, taking off his helmet and running his hand through his hair to get it unflatten. He took off his riding gear, storing it all in the side bags his bike had before getting off a little reluctantly. Looking up, he stared at the large theatre looming over him before letting out another sigh as he made his way to the front entrance.

Christine has been really eager the past month, ever since that first night when she had come back from her first practice. The one where she had apparently first met this so call tutor. Since then, she’s been going on and on about how wonderful the guy was and how she had wanted Raoul to meet him so that, if he liked him too, they could go after him as making him their third partner.

From what Christine has said, he is very smart and kind, plus has a brilliant body. She was very specific about his hands and shoulders countless times, Raoul considered himself was more of a leg person.

Apparently he is also the guy who had written Christine’s favorite opera, but even that’s hard to fact check on since the famous O.G. is a pen name that no one knows the owner to it. However, he haven’t seen Christine this happy and excited in a while, and this would count as the first time Christine has seriously considered adding someone to their partnership so he’s willing to give the guy the benefit of doubt.

But really? A guy in a mask who seems to be living in the theatre? Yeah, like that’s not totally suspicious, though the part about living in the theatre was probably only good timing on the man’s part. Still, Raoul didn’t understand what Christine could see in this guy so fast.

The entrance to the theatre came up sooner than he had wanted but he knew Christine’s practice was about to be over so he made himself open the door and walk inside.

The lobby was huge with waiting tables, ticket booths and concession stands, but Raoul walked passed all this and went to the entrance to the auditorium. Taking a deep breath and letting it out he opened the door and walked inside.

Instantly he was brought to a halt upon hearing a male voice that seemed to call out to him not unlike a siren.

_—thought and let the dream descend_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us_

Oh…now I see it, Raoul thought dazedly.

The voice was coming from a man who was dressed like something from the Victorian era, not that it didn’t look good on him. Quite the opposite in fact, everything fit his form very perfectly. He was also wearing a white mask that covered the majority of his face.

Ah, so this is Erik, Raoul thought as he listened to him continue to sing, not realizing that his feet were moving him towards the front of the seats.

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold?_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn_

_Beyond the point of no return?_

He only realized he had been moving when he had almost tripped against the railing. Stopping in front, Raoul watched as Erik moved about the stage as he sung, everything about him just oozing sexual appeal.

Yes… he thought, eyes traveling down the length of Erik’s form. This could work _very_ well.

_You have brought me To that moment where words run dry_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence Silence_

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent_

_And now I am here with you,_

_no second thoughts I've decided, decided_

Christine, of course, sang beautifully as always. However, now as she was singing her voice sounded more alive and passionate then what Raoul have heard before. She was always great, now she was a marvel. The two were in sync with each other as they did their seductive dance on stage, each movement responding to the other in the slightest but intense gestures.

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now at last begun_

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race_

_The sleeping bud bursts into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consume us?_

The two singers had been walking towards each other from opposite ends of the stage and as they began to sing together, their voices merge in a beautiful harmony that left Raoul paralyzed and breathless.

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return_

The two let their voices trail off, stopping at the exact same time. They stood together in each other’s arms, catching their breath. Eventually, Erik unraveled his arms from Christine, spinning her once slowly as he did, making her smile brightly at him. One of their hands still clasped together at the fingertips.

“It appears, Miss Daae, that we have a guest.” Erik remarked unexpectedly, in a pleasantly soft but projected voice. Suddenly glowing golden eyes were staring straight at Raoul and he had to hold back a gasp.

The man sure has good eyesight to be able to see exactly where he was at in the darkness of the auditorium.

“Raoul!” Christine called out, obviously delightfully surprised, not being able to see him though looking in his general direction. “I didn’t know you were coming!”

Shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of the not so innocent thoughts playing in his mind, Raoul lifted his arm to Christine in greeting and to show her where he was at.

“Well, you have been going on and on so much about your lessons I thought that maybe it was time that I met the man who was tutoring you.”

Christine’s smile just got happier, making his insides feel warm.

“Come up! Come up!” she ushered him, gesturing towards him with an arm to hurry up as he made his way up the steps.

As Raoul got to the last step Christine had made it to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the center of the stage. Still clutching his arm, Christine stopped them in front of Erik who had remained silent since pointing him out.

“Raoul, this is Erik, Erik, Raoul de Chagny.” Christine announced, practically vibrating next to him in her excitement.

Not that he blamed her, this is what she had wanted.

Now that Raoul was closer he noticed that Erik and he were about the same height, maybe an inch in Erik’s favor. The sex appeal he had been radiating earlier was now, not gone—never gone, but more restrained since he was now back to being himself instead of a character. Which to Raoul, just show more of his brilliance. He was more refrained, not a hair out of place which just made him want to see what he was like when ruffled a bit…

“Mr. de Chagny.” Erik interrupted his straying thoughts. He held out a hand to him, eyes giving him a once over, lingering a little before meeting his eyes.

“Raoul is fine.” he replied taking his hand and shaking it, liking that his grip was firm but not overly so.

When Christine let out a huff, Raoul let Erik’s hand go. “I’ll like to see you try to get him to call you by first name. No matter how much I argue, he still doesn’t call me Christine and I’ve known him for a month!”

“I’ll take it as a challenge then!” he replied glancing over at Christine before turning back to Erik. “That was some singing the two of you did right now! You must have been practicing a lot.”

“Oh no, we just did it for the first time now.” Christine answered smugly. He blinked.

“No way! That was too good to have just been the one time!” he objected in disbelief.

Christine stuck her tongue out at him. “It’s true! Are you really going to think I don’t know how to do my favorite opera song? You’ve only seen me perform it in our living room about a million times.”

“Well, yeah but—”

“And don’t you think the creator would also know everything about it!” Christine continued. Gesturing with her head, a few loose curls of her hair bouncing, towards Erik, who just watched them in silence.

Raoul let out a defeated sigh. “Okay, okay. Sheesh, you got me.”

When Christine just grinned, he glanced back at Erik.

Erik was smirking now and his eyes were lightened in amusement.

“Miss Daae, since your session is over, you should go get your things from my office. I would like to speak with Mr. de Chagny alone, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Raoul felt his heart skip a beat while Christine nodded and let him go. Walking over to the piano on the stage she picked up a set of keys, and as she began walking to the stage wing she called back, “Just don’t hurt him! I would hate to for that pretty face to get bruised!”

“I shall do nothing of the sort!” Erik replied so seriously that Christine laughed as she disappeared into the darkness backstage. Once she was gone, Erik’s eyes focused completely on Raoul, causing him to fight back a shuddered that was not at all from fear.

“So based on what you said earlier, I should be expecting you to be coming to Miss Daae’s lessons once in a while?” Erik inquired.

He shrugged, suddenly unsure. “Yeah, I mean, if it’s not too much trouble.”

Erik shrugged, Raoul’s eyes unconsciously trailing the roll of his shoulders. He now understood what Christine meant about those shoulders. His attention being drawn back when Erik spoke. “I do not see your attendance as a problem unless you interfere with the lessons. That is the one thing I will now stand for.”

Raoul nodded quickly when he had narrowed eyes directed at him, waiting for his reply. Apparently Erik was satisfied with that because he continued.

“There is something that you might wish to consider though.”

Folding his arms across his chest, Raoul squinted in confusion. “What?”

Erik’s gaze drifted downwards towards his lower half then back up and replied, “You might not wish to come if such a thing will be occurring every time.”

Even more confused Raoul looked down and suddenly noticed what Erik had seen. Heat flooding his cheeks, horror filling his whole being, he turned away from him trying to cover his awkwardness.

“I’m so sorry!” Great, just great! Not the best way to make a good impression!

“It is alright.” Erik replied calmly from behind him. “You would be surprised by how not uncommon it is to be so attracted to a voice.”

“Why? Does it happen to you too?” Raoul grumbled, still not willing to face him.

“Me? Oh no, but I have seen it happen in many others.”

Probably all because it’s your voice that does it to them, he thought, grumbly.

“I guess I am just taken by surprise myself because I had thought you would know that about yourself since you have heard Miss Daae probably many times.” Erik continued, sounding almost childishly confused.

That made Raoul draw in a sharp breath. Oh my god, the things you can do with your voice! He thought. And he’s thinking this was because of Christine?! Well, he guessed that it might be a good thing for now.

Luckily he didn’t need to reply because Christine walked in with her stuff. She came over to him and grabbed his hand. As she began pulling him off the stage towards the exit, she turned back to wave at Erick.

“Bye Erik!”

As Raoul was about to go through the door, he took a glance back and saw Erik still on stage, his hand raised in the air in goodbye.

***

Because they had both driven to the theatre Christine and Raoul split to drive back. Christine had gotten back first so when he had entered the front door she ambushed him. Not even waiting for him to put his things down, she dragged him to the couch and pushed him down before sitting down next to him.

“So?” she pressed eagerly.

Just to annoy her, he pretended to think for a few moments, every second he could tell that Christine was getting more and more irritated until she finally slapped him on the shoulder making him laugh.

“Okay, okay. Yes! My answer is yes.”

She beamed and threw her arms around Raoul. Eventually pulling back her hands on his shoulders.

“I knew it! As soon as you walked on stage, I knew you were going to say yes!”

“Wait…You mean you noticed?!” he accused, dismayed.

She winked teasingly at him. “Of course I noticed. And I most certainly knew that it wasn’t from _my_ singing. Is that what you guys talked about while I got my stuff?”

Seriously, Raoul’s cheeks were going to go permanently red at this rate. “Some of it. He also gave me permission to show up to your lessons as long as I didn’t interrupt.”

Christine cackled. “This is great! Now we can start trying to see if he might be interested in us.”

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, stopping her an inch away from him.

“Yes, but until then, why don’t you let me show you how must I enjoyed both of you on stage.” Raoul said huskily.

Christine’s pupils dilated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm…I don’t really have any notes for this chapter. I loved writing this one though because you have both Christine and Raoul’s POV with a part that shows how they think about Erik. This is not the last time I’ll mess with Raoul. Call me mean, but it’s fun making him the character that embarrassing things happen to.  
> Next chapter will be in Erik’s POV and Madame Giry will be introduced as well.  
> Comments are loved! Hoped you enjoyed the read!


	4. A Talk Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say that she was expecting that was a big lie. Sure she believed that what Erik wanted to talk about was about Miss Daae. At most she thought it would be about a fascination, possible a crush. Love? Erik has never expressed any interest like that except towards her and Meg, and that form of love was what one would feel with family. This was a whole other different subject.

“Erik.”

Erik turned from where he was standing by a desk covered with sketches of dancers in different positions, and watched the woman who entered.

“Madame Giry.” He replied. Moving forward, he reached to grasp her hand before raising it to his lips in a soft kiss.

 “I keep telling you to not call me Madame.” Mme. Giry scolded at him as he let her hand drop, though her tone was fond.

“Ah, but to me, you will always be worthy of such a title.” Erik explained, waving his hand to indicate the theatre backstage. “You are the chorographer director and also an extraordinary former ballerina who has travelled to many corners of the earth.”

He then gestures towards the ring on Mme. Giry’s finger with a raised eyebrow. “Besides, you are a French married woman are you not? Just being polite.”

Giry replied by gently pinching his chin that the mask did not cover before backing off. She walked over to her desk and sat down in the chair, leaning her cane next to her.

“What are you doing here?”

Erik shrugged but his eyes took on a nervous tint. “Can I not just come visit a friend once in a while? Does there have to be a reason?”

Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. “But of course you can visit when you like. You certainly have not been doing so these past couple months. Been pretty busy I hear, training a certain actress from what I gathered. Meg’s been a getting a little jealous lately.”

Giry watched as Erik’s neck and chin take on a pink shade before he turns away from her.

“Ah yes, I apologize for neglecting my lessons with young Meg. I’ll be sure to guarantee I have time for her. Please tell her she has my apologies.”

“I’ll be sure to tell her.” Mme. Giry responded. “Though from the way she has been acting as of late, you will probably have to do more than offer an apology to get back in her good graces.”

Erik nodded at that, but remained silent. Mme. Giry could tell that he had come to her for a specific reason. She knew that while the two were only a few years apart and that Erik was brilliant in many ways, he was also very lacking in knowledge in other fields. Most of them having to do with proper social norms and emotions. Often Mme. Giry found herself in the advising role when such times occur and she tried to help as much as she could.

Now she just had to get him to talk about it which wasn’t always easy. Luckily, she had a pretty good idea what the subject was already.

“Do not think I didn’t notice you not saying anything about my mention of your recent activities. The reason for your visit…does it have something to do with it?”

Erik turned towards her a little more so that now she can see both his eyes, which were currently looking up at the ceiling as if hoping they would contain the answers he seek.

“Yes, it would seem so. But it is more than just my recent lessons with Miss Daae that are the problem…” he trailed off.

“Are you going to tell me or do I have to go get Meg to pry it out of you?”

That made him look back down with an unsure frown.

“Isn’t little Meg in school at the moment?”

Giry nodded in confirmation. “Oh yes, but she would gladly miss school to see you, especially now. Plus, you know how much she loves asking questions when she thinks you’re hiding something from her.”

Erik looked thoughtful for a couple moments before chuckling. “Yes, I’ll give you that.”

“So are you going to tell me?” Mme. Giry pressed.

Erik held up his hands in surrender. “Yes, yes. Please do not release the fury of little Meg on me, I beg you.”

He said this in a voice so serious, Mme. Giry let out a snort. She gestured to the seat in front of her desk.

“Come sit then. I have a feeling this might be a talk that requires sitting down.”

Erik sighed in reply but sat down. He sat there for a few moments gathering his thoughts. Mme. Giry let him. Once he spoke, the words took her by surprise.

“I believe I am falling in love.”

Giry blinked. Paused. Then blinked again.

To say that she was expecting that was a big lie. Sure she believed that what Erik wanted to talk about was about Miss Daae. At most she thought it would be about a fascination, possible a crush. Love? Erik has never expressed _any_ interest like that except towards her and Meg, and that form of love was what one would feel with family. This was a whole other different subject.

She took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly. Erik wasn’t looking at her, for which she was glad.

“What makes you think so?” she asked, maybe it was just a crush thought to be love.

Here Erik looks back up towards the ceiling and Mme. Giry is surprised to see awe in his eyes.

“She’s so beautiful. I teach her what I can but to me she is already an angel incarnate. It is as if I am the sculptor of music but she is the breath of life that makes my art live!”

Giry stares at him for a few moments waiting for him to continue but when he doesn’t she replies.

“And you don’t think this is just a possible fascination on your part? Infatuation because of her voice?”

His eyes meet hers then with a glare.

“I am not that naïve Madame. If it was just her voice I was interested in I would know it and certainly would not be feeling what I feel.” He looked away again and continued in a softer tone. “She is very kind. Gentle. She shows interest in me that almost no one has done. While I am sure she is kind by nature, I always feel a warmth in my chest just thinking about her or when she is around.”

Erik shuffled in his seat a little bit before settling, staring down at his hands.

“Every time I am with her, I feel like I’m at my most clumsiness. Trying to do everything perfect yet everything goes wrong. That is how I feel anyway, I do not think it is a thing she notices. If she does, she certainly has the politeness not to say anything.”

He paused again with pondering frown. “I will also admit to feeling jealous when I know she’s with another or talks about another. Not my proudest moments but they are there. So Madame, what is your opinion?”

“You surely seem to be falling if that’s what you mean.” Mme. Giry answered but looks at him closely. While his eyes seems almost relieved to have his thoughts confirmed his body language was distressed.

“While I do not think the age gap is too concerning it is still something to think about. However, I’m guessing there is a bigger problem than that between you two?” She prodded.

Erik nodded, his jaw tightening, displaying his troubled thoughts.

“While I am also not too worried about age, she is still my student, unofficial as it may be. And even past the obstacle it would be with my sexuality there is still…” he trailed off there. Mme. Giry tapped her desk with her finger.

“What could possibly be more difficult then figuring out how you being asexual would fit into the relationship?”

He regarded at her with exasperation. “Other than putting forth the effort to get together in the first place? My face?—”

Mme. Giry slammed her fist on her desk once, causing Erik to jump. “Anyone who wouldn’t love you just because of your face doesn’t deserve your love in the first place!” she hissed.

Erik’s eyes softened at her words, the silent thank you in his eyes allowed her to calm down faster but it still took a few moments. Really, every time Erik is hard on himself because of his face gets Mme. Giry frustrated beyond belief that such a wonderful man was born with such a setback that is only a negative because society makes it so.

He waited until she had calmed before continuing.

“Try the fact that she has a partner already.”

“Ahh…” Mme. Giry paused, not being able to respond to that at first. “Yes, I suppose that would be quite the complication.”

Erik rolled his eyes, but then slumped in the chair appearing dejected.

“Have you met this partner?”

“Yes,” he replied bitterly. “And from what I have been able to tell, he is most suitable for her. They are very sweet together, to the point where it almost repulses me.”

Giry’s heart clenches at that. Here was her longtime friend, finally feeling something for another that he has never felt previously, and before he could even try to go after it, the chance is ripped away from him. The world can be unjust a lot of times. She stands and makes her way around the desk, and when she gets to Erik’s side she places her hand on his shoulder.

“Do you have to see them together often?”

“More and more the past month. Ever since we first met, he’s been showing up to almost every lesson. Sometimes even the meetings Miss Daae and I share outside the sessions.” He let out a heavy sigh and rested his head on her arm. “What’s more, is that I cannot hate this boy at all.”

That made Mme. Giry confused. “I wouldn’t say all people hate the ones that are with the ones they love, but why not at all? It is most understandable to feel negative about them.”

“Because the insolent boy is also brilliant, in a different way of course, but still. While I find him terribly annoying most times, he also has charm. Makes sense. Miss Daae would not possibly be with anyone who was not worthy of her.”

Giry squeezed his shoulder. “And you think that this boy could be worthy of her?”

Erik pursed his lips, thinking. “Yes. I do not like admitting it, but yes.”

Giry pondered what he said for a moment but spoke her thoughts aloud soon after.

“Do you think…with all his visits, that maybe the boy is feeling threatened by you? He comes to make sure that you won’t have the ability to make the slightest flirtation towards Miss Daae?”

Erik snorted. “I very much doubt that. The boy does not interfere with the lessons, I would have kicked him out otherwise. No, for the most part he sits and listens. Certainly he makes comments here and there but nothing aggressive or suggesting that he sees me as a threat. For the outside meetings, he undoubtedly talks more but seems openly interested whenever I say something as well as Miss Daae.”

Giry squeezes his shoulder once more in sorrow. “My dear friend, I am sorry.”

Erik moves his head up and grabs the hand on his shoulder, giving the fingers a soft peck, as if she was the one in need of comfort. “My dear Madame, there is nothing to be sorry over. I am happy to spend what time I am able with Miss Daae, and to a lesser extent, even the boy who has her heart. Knowing I cannot be with her, I will be satisfied teaching what I can, that way, she will at least always remembers me. Perhaps as a strange man, but she’ll think it fondly.”

They were there in silence for a few minutes. After Mme. Giry thought it was long enough she patted Erik’s head to get his attention. When he looked up at her, she had a small smirk on her lips.

“Now since that I have your attention and you obviously do not have anything pressing to do later, you will be coming to spend dinner in my home. On the way, you can think of something to apologize to Meg with.”

Erik’s eyes widen with sudden panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M. Giry has been introduced! And you got a little taste of what Meg's character is like. I really enjoy the idea of Erik and M. Giry being good friends. If there is a friend OTP, this is mine! Next chapter will be the POV of Raoul.  
> Kudos and comments are loved and make me happy! Thank you for reading!


	5. Epic Failure Provides Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did I hear a ripping sound just now?” Erik questioned, still not looking up but causing Raoul to stop.  
> “No, I didn’t hear a thing.” He answered quickly trying to play it cool.  
> Erik now raised his head from his notes and considered Raoul, making him want to shrink into himself or have the ground swallow him up. Either or would have been perfect at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> Coldwatercoldair- Thank you! I do love messing with Raoul and glad you enjoyed it! It was hard for me to even write the part with the rip because I kept laughing. I felt embarrassed for him, you know? And I was the one who wrote it! lol  
> remuszaneredvines- It is the ultimate OT3! I'm super touched that you enjoy how I write the characters! I tried really hard to do them justice. The "slave to fashion" line was actually not in my first draft. I added it after rereading it and it popped into my head as a good moment to place it. Hope you didn't end up waking your roommate but I'm happy towards your reaction. Thank you!

Raoul listened quietly as Christine began to sing an upbeat fast pace song as Erik played the music on the piano. Raoul sat there on the stage floor a little ways from where Erik was sitting on the piano bench, giving him a good view of the two musical people. Erik had offered him a spot on the piano bench next to him when Raoul had first started showing up to practice but he had denied, partly because he really didn’t want to get in Erik’s way. Mostly it was because if he had been so close, he wouldn’t be able to admire the length of Erik’s body as it shifted and rolled into every motion as he played. When he had first picked his spot on the ground to do just that, Christine had smiled knowingly at him. He responded by sending her back a wink, luckily Erik didn’t notice either motion.

It had been some weeks now since he and Christine begin their subtle motions towards seeing if Erik could be in the least bit attractive to them that way. They wouldn’t do it too often and definitely not at the same time, not wanting Erik to get too suspicious, but just enough to where he might noticed enough to acknowledge or deny the flirts. Mostly this was done when they met up outside of Christine’s lessons. The three would take turns choosing a spot and they would come up with a time that they could all meet. Most of the time Erik favored weekends, “There are less people around,” he had explained when the couple asked. Which was understandable since the town was basically the campus itself, so on the weekends a lot of students drove back home if they could. After hearing his answer, the two tried to make sure every outing was on a weekend day, sadly, it didn’t always work out like that because an exam would come up or paper would be due. However, Erik would always nod in understanding when they told him about their assignments and send them off after wishing them luck.

Anyway, when they could meet up, they would try to do what they could to see if Erik was possibly opened to them. Both of them would get flirtier in speech, Christine would let her hands linger when Erik and her hands touched or she find a reason to touch his arms or trail her hand across his shoulder when she passed behind him. Raoul? Well, he was always the more direct of the two of them anyway, so he liked it when he could get his hand on Erik’s leg, or the few times he somehow managed to wrapped an arm around his waist, usually with the excuse of trying to get something behind Erik but would stay longer than necessary.

However, the results have been very discouraging. So far there has been little success. And the mask definitely didn’t help! With the majority of his face covered, they had to try harder to notice any possible tells and with someone who had apparently mastered displaying his emotions when he wanted to that made that task nearly impossible. Still they tried, still they failed. Epically failed. Erik would neither deny nor acknowledge the flirts or purposeful touches, which Raoul suppose could be seen as a good thing since he wasn’t denying them, but it’s frustrating not knowing if their attempts were even being noticed. 

Raoul’s attention was brought back when Erik had stopped playing and Christine stopped singing. Christine had an attentive smile on her face as she listened to Erik giving her the last few pointers before he ended their session. When he did, he turned away from her and began sorting through the music sheets that he had brought with him for the lesson today, taking out a pencil to make notes.

“Erik? I have some left over cake from one of my club meetings, if you want it?” Christine asked having grabbed her backpack and pulled out a wrapped slice of lemon cake.

Erik’s eyes went to the cake slice in her hands and then up to her. “Thank you kindly, Miss Daae. You can just leave it here and I shall eat it later.”

Christine nodded with a pleased grin, going over to him to place the cake slice on the piano bench’s edge.

She then turned to Raoul.

“I’m just going to go to the restroom real quick then I’ll meet you in the car, okay?” It wasn’t really a question since she didn’t even pause to wait for his answer.

Now left alone with Erik, Raoul felt that he might as well as use the opportunity before heading out. Turning so that he was facing away from the composer, he made a show of standing up. Stretching and standing up slowly, putting each movement on display.

Of course he then heard the last thing he had wanted to hear, making him swear softly and straighten up fast.

Turning quickly, Raoul was relieved that Erik was still looking down at his music sheets. Well he was disappointed that Erik hadn’t noticed what he had been doing, but was willing to get over it if it meant he also didn’t see the result. Slowly, he tried to back away off the stage without being noticed, but he should have known that wasn’t going to happen.

“Did I hear a ripping sound just now?” Erik questioned, still not looking up but causing Raoul to stop.

“No, I didn’t hear a thing.” He answered quickly trying to play it cool.

Erik now raised his head from his notes and considered Raoul, making him want to shrink into himself or have the ground swallow him up. Either or would have been perfect at that moment.

“Lies do not suit you. Apparently, from the way you are standing and the redness of your face, you tore your pants, Mr. de Chagny.” Erik remarked. Raoul wanted to think that Erik was teasing him because maybe that would mean it was a flirtation. However, the gold eyes were completely serious and even thoughtful. Which Raoul thought that was actually worse. “Do you have the means to fix it?”

Well Christine and he had a sewing kit in the apartment, but neither knew how to use it.

Raoul shook his head and he got stared at by those eyes for a few more moments, making him increasingly edgy.

“Wait here.” Erik told him suddenly, before walking around the piano and going off to the backstage.

Raoul waited a couple minutes, standing there awkwardly before Erik came back.

“Here.” Erik tossed him a pair of shorts that was obviously part of a costume. When Raoul sent him a look, he rolled his eyes. “It’s only temporary and it should fit you just fine.”

Erik then turned his back, obviously waiting for Raoul to change. Feeling a little self-conscious since they were standing in the middle of the stage even though it was deserted, Raoul tried to switch pants as fast as possible. The pants almost fit him perfectly, which made him pleasantly surprised that Erik was able to guess his size so well. When done he told Erik he could turn around.

“Where on earth did you purchase such a thing?” Erik inquired after he faced him, holding his hand out.

“…a thrift store.” Raoul answered awkwardly, handing him the ripped pants. “I’ve seen the style around campus so had thought I would give it a try.”

“Ah, a slave to fashion then.” Erik confirmed with a nod as he took the pants. Raoul didn’t know what to think about that. It didn’t really sound like an insult because of his tone but it definitely wasn’t any type of compliment either.

“Quality is a very important factor to consider when one searches for the right clothing Mr. de Chagny.” Erik advised as he signaled for Raoul to follow him and, after heading back to grab the cake slice Christine had left, began making his way through the backstage.

“Yeah well, being a current college student isn’t all it’s cracked up to be when it comes to spending money on clothes.” Raoul countered and Erik conceded by nodding once, walking a few paces ahead of him. Raoul let his eyes roam over Erik’s fashion choice and had to admit, nothing on him looked cheap and looked very, _very_ fitting on the man.

“How are you able to afford your closet? Working here really pay that much?”

Erik snorted.

“Not in the least, sad to say.” Erik answered his question, stopping in front of a door with no name plate and getting out a set of keys.

“Soo…” Raoul pressed.

“I was able to get a contract that promises me a portion of whatever sales made off of my play go to me.” Erik explained, opening the door to his office. “It was slightly difficult because I wanted to remain anonymous but was able to get it done. The account cannot be traced back to me either, another difficult task but worth the trouble. Since my play is still being performed in many theatres, I am getting quite the paycheck.”

“O. G.” Raoul stated and Erik nodded. “Can I ask what it stands for?”

Erik chuckled, wandering over to his desk, placing the cake slice on top and starting searching through the draws. “Opera Ghost. When I had been twenty, I had wanted to prove myself clever all the time. O.G. did its job perfectly.”

“Would you use the same pen name if you put out another piece?” Raoul asked interested.

Erik shrugged and found what he was searching for because he straightened. Raoul saw that it was a small sewing kit.

“Possibly. I have grown considerably attached to the name, but people are egotistic and with the name being so known anything else that would be published under its name will have automatic high expectations that would cause tremendous backlash if anything were to be a disappointment. They would judge it from what they have seen before and not see its own specific beauty.”

Raoul thought about that for a few moments, but in the end saw Erik’s point and agreed with it.

Erik moved a couple things off his desk so that he could settle on top of it, placing a foot on his chair for balance. He didn’t say anything else after that, lying Raoul’s pants on his lap and taking out the appropriate thread to lace the needle with.

Raoul left him to his silence, roaming around the small office. It was slightly difficult since he didn’t want to step on any of the books or music sheets, but he saw it sort of an adventure to discover another side of Erik. When he was on the other side of the desk from where Erik was sitting he saw something on one of the shelves out of the corner of his eye that made him do a double-take.

“Is that a mask with purple glitter?”

Erik didn’t even look up to see what Raoul was referring to. Instead he just shifted a little as he begun to sew up the pants.

“When my niece, Meg, was four, she had for a time found my mask awfully fascinating. One day during a class at her pre-school they had a craft day. She decided to make a mask for herself. She also loved purple and glitter at the time, to explain its design. She wore it every day for a couple weeks.”

“That’s sweet.” Raoul grinned, taking the mask carefully in his hands. It was a lot smaller then what Erik wore and you could tell it was made by a child for a child.

“Yes well, there was a bit of a complication when she kept going on about how she wanted to be like her uncle who wore dark clothes and a mask all the time.” Erik continued causally, though Raoul could see the slight twitch of his lips as he said that.

Raoul chuckled and put the mask back down, strolling towards Erik. “So why do you have it?”

Raoul was now by Erik’s side, having settled his hand behind Erik’s back next to that side’s hip but not touching him. Raoul did the same with his another hand on the other side, practically pressing himself into his side but again, not touching. Being so close he could smell Erik which he was not surprised to find that his scent was that of ink and parchment mostly but was taken aback by the hint of apple as well, probably from his shampoo.

Erik didn’t even twitch, head still down towards the sewing. Though he answered his question.

“Because even after Madame Giry explained what Meg had meant, she was no longer allowed to wear it. She was quite heartbroken over the fact so she gave it to me to use. Though she had not realized that it was way too small for me.”

“Would you have worn it if it did fit?” he whispered next to him. Surely, this is obvious? Raoul thought, his head so close to Erik’s that he could place his chin on his shoulder. Surely, Erik would see this as a come on? Though he had wanted Erik to keep talking, because he was honestly curious. Christine and him knew so little about the man, that they took every opportunity they could to learn something from him.

“Any time if she so desired.” Erik replied simply, making Raoul’s heart stutter in his heart at the affection in his tone. Oh how Raoul wanted Erik to speak to him in such a voice…

Erik shifted the pants in his lap, raising the needle up. Turning slightly to open his top draw, completely brushing over where Raoul’s arm was around him. He pulled out a small pair of scissors and cut the thread.

Erik lifted his head, the distance between them so close that their eyes were only a few inches apart. Gold eyes that stared at Raoul with not the faintest hint of…well, anything that Raoul had hoped for. There wasn’t even the slightest trace that Erik was finding their distance different then any other time!

“Here you go.” Erik stated steadily, not breaking eye contact as he held up Raoul’s now untorn pants to him. “Though I would personally recommend getting rid of them. Next time, they might be a hopeless cause.”

Raoul blinked at him in amazement. Nothing. That got nothing!

Almost in a stupor, he certainly knew he couldn’t speak at the moment, Raoul took the pants in his hands and backed away from Erik. Erik, who stood up off his desk in one graceful motion and made a gesture towards the door.

“Come. I’ll show you the way back.”

Dazedly, Raoul followed him and together they made their way through, Erik showing him the way to the backstage restrooms for him to change.

“You can change in here and just leave the shorts there so that you do not have to try to make your way back to the office. I will retrieve them later.”

One more time he turned to Raoul, giving him a short nod in goodbye before walking away without another word.

When he had disappeared, Raoul stumbled into the restroom and changed quickly. Leaving the shorts on the sink he made his way back to the car where Christine had been waiting in this whole time.

“Oh my god!” Raoul exclaimed as soon as he got into the car, causing Christine to look at him in alarm.

“What?! What happened?! Where have you even been this whole time!?” she demanded.

Raoul slammed his head into the dashboard in front of him. “He’s too much! He’s just too damn adorable! Pure soul! That man has a pure soul!”

Turning his eyes to glance at Christine, who now looked amused but confused, he told her what had happened from when she had first left to when Erik and he were in the office and how they separated. By the end of it, she was laughing so hard that she was holding her sides and her eyes were wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up. This was actually a chapter that I only knew that I had wanted to write about the purple glitter mask so was worried about the length. Luckily, the thing about writing is that you just go along as to write, making it a lot longer than I thought it would be. Hoped I got a few of you to laugh in this one, or at least feel embarrassed for Raoul’s sake. I do so love embarrassing him!  
> I’ll admit to feeling a little down about the lack of comments—especially for the third chapter! Though I appreciate the kudos, they can’t tell me what my dear readers had enjoyed about the chapters. So yes, comments are loved and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter enough to leave one.  
> Next chapter is in Erik’s POV but then has a switch at the end in Christine’s.


	6. Falling Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isn’t that a little personal, Mr. de Chagny?!” he almost yelped.  
> “He’s embarrassed!” Raoul continued delighted. “We made Erik embarrassed! Now you’re definitely talking!”

“Here. What do you think Erik?”

Erik’s eyes take in the scene before them, they were on the field a little ways from the center of the campus. Nearby the main academic building loomed over the plaza it had in front of it. The day was Saturday, so the campus was not occupied by many students, though a few would go by here and there, and there was a small group of students playing soccer on the other end of the field. He looked at Christine, who was already fanning out the blanket she had brought.

“I do not think my opinion is required since you are already making yourself comfortable.”

She pouted, hands twitching as they held the second blanket. “If you really don’t like this spot—”

He shook his head to stop her. Taking the blanket from her hands, he began unfolding it. “Now that is not what I said, was it? This is fine.”

He got a big smile in reply, causing his grip on the blanket to falter. Luckily, that just helped make it look like he allowed it to unfold.

Once the blankets were laid out they sat down and Christine began rummaging through the basket she brought.

“Raoul will be here shortly, he had to go pick up a few more things.” Christine enlightened, pulling out two water bottles and handing one to him.

Erik took it from her and twisted the cap off to take a sip. The weather was very agreeable today, while the days were gradually becoming cooler as of late, the afternoons were still warm. He had decided to leave his jacket in the theatre because of it, only wearing the cream white dress shirt underneath. And even that he had to unbutton the top three buttons. Most inconvenient but more realistic for today’s outing.

Erik laid back on the blanket, trying to soak up as much sun as he could while it was feeling pleasant and before the days where it would be hidden by a cloud covered sky. He tucked his arm behind his head as a pillow, and bent his knee up for balance. Closing his eyes, he could still hear Christine digging through her basket some more.

They stayed like this, neither saying a word, they were comfortable enough with each other now that they did not feel the need to fill up silences with mindless chatter. Not that they had really done it in the beginning either, but Erik sometimes felt that Christine had felt awkward during such times then. It was nice knowing that she was more at ease with him now.

He was dozing when a voice joined them.

“Nice view.”

Erik opened his eyes to see Raoul standing above him, looking down at him with a grin on his lips.

“Certainly not one of the most satisfactory fields for a view but when one is limited to the area, campus will just have to do.” he replied, gaze trailing over the grounds before meeting Raoul’s eyes again.

He blinked down at Erik in what appeared to be disbelief but then let out a loud chuckle. Shaking his head, Raoul sat down next to his foot that was stretched out and by Christine. Erik noticed then that when he sat he was carrying small plastic bag that contained what looked very much like…

“It that alcohol, Mr. de Chagny.” Erik probed firmly, narrowing his eyes when Raoul suddenly seemed to be unable to look at him.

“We’re with a responsible adult?” he replied weakly.

Erik scoffed and held out his hand that was not under his head to him. Moping, Raoul reached into the bag and took out a bottle of red wine. As he took it, Erik noticed what was in Christine’s hands.

“You even brought glasses?” he accused. Christine shrugged and clicked two of the wine glasses together.

“Well we weren’t going to drink it out of the bottle!”        

Shaking his head he brought the bottle to his face to read the label. It was not an expensive brand but certainly not one from a convenient store either. It had a low alcohol content. The couple were both twenty which was close but still they were technically underage. Erik took a glance at them and found that both were staring at him with equally pitiful pouts on their lips. He stared at them for a few moments, neither even blinking under his gaze. Finally, he let out a sigh.

“One glass and one glass only. I shall be taking the bottle as well.” Erik relented.

“Deal!” Raoul agreed excitedly, taking the bottle from his outstretched hand before opening it so that Christine could pour the wine.

He sat up, but left his leg stretched out since Raoul had taken to playing with the end of his pants, folding and unfolding the edge between his fingers. Christine poured one glass after another and handed the last one to him. Erik took it, swirling the wine in the glass a few times before taking a sip. Yes, not too much alcohol and had a sweet flavoring to it. Pretty decent he would say.

Putting the glass down carefully he helped Christine pass out the items from the basket. She had brought a variety of sandwiches meats and a whole loaf of bread slices. Condiments and sandwich toppings, plus a side dish of pasta salad. They begin assembling their plates, Raoul took up most of the ham and Christine took different things for different sandwiches, and himself taking larger portions of the pasta salad.

They spent some time just eating, Raoul eventually taking out a bottle of water to drink from with his meal.

Right as Erik had taken a particularly large bite out of his sandwich, the silence was broken.

“So Erik, got a girlfriend or something?” Raoul asked casually giving a slight tug on where he had resumed playing with Erik’s pants as he did so.

His breath caught in his throat and he began choking as the sandwich had tried to go down the wrong tube. Coughing for few moments as he got his breath back, Erik brushed off Christine’s concern look and took a few sips of his water.

“Sorry.” Raoul whispered sheepishly, letting go of his hold on his ankle.

“Its fine.” he croaked out, trying to clear his throat he drank more water. “Just please pay attention to timing next time.”

“Soo, do you?” Raoul pressed.

Shaking his head. “No, I do not have a girlfriend.”

“Oh okay, boyfriend then? Which is fine by the way.” Raoul continued.

Erik stared at him bewildered on why the sudden interest he was displaying towards his social life.

“I know its fine, but no, I have no partner to speak of at the moment.”

Christine and Raoul shared a look at his reply, making him more confused.

“Do you have any preferences then?” Christine now asked, tone curiously innocent.

Furrowing his brows, Erik rubbed the back of his neck.

“If you mean sexual orientation, then no, I do not have a preference towards men or women.” Bringing his hand back down, he peered at them. “Why the sudden interest?”

“No reason. So you’re bi then?” Raoul pushed.

“Ah, no.” Erik denied, making the couple frown.

“But you said—” Christine began.

“There are more orientations then just hetero, homo, and bisexual, Miss Daae.” he replied firmly, causing Christine to blush.

“So then you are…?” Raoul trailed off on purpose.

Erik rolled his eyes this time, confused and now partly annoyed that they were being so persistent on the subject.

“If you must know, I’m asexual.”

That just got him blank stares, not that he was surprised, a lot of people do not know what it is, fewer people understand it.

“It means I do not find sexual attraction towards anything.” he explained, since they were probably going to ask.

“But, how do you know you just haven’t met the right person?” Raoul asked curious.

Erik’s jaw tightened and his eye twitch, the boy had to ask one of the worse questions that could be asked.

“The best comparison I can give is this. How do you know whether you do not like hugging cacti if you have never tried it? Go ahead. I will wait, go hug a cactus.” he replied sarcastically.

Mr. de Chagny blinked before taking on a thoughtful expression, as did Miss Daae.

“That’s…actually a pretty good comparison.” Raoul eventually said.

“So you never want to be romantically involved?” Christine tested biting her lip, appearing disappointed for some reason.

Again Erik shook his head. “Romantic attachments are another matter. Just because I do not find sex an appealing factor, that does not mean asexuals cannot want a relationship. Not that all of them do, but it’s an option.”

“Are you a virgin then?” Raoul asked eyebrows wriggling.

He sighed, still perplexed by this whole conversation but had surrendered to their questions. “Another misconception about asexually. Just because we do not find people sexually attractive, does not mean all of us die virgins. And no, I am not.”

The couple’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god! When? If you don’t find sex likable, how you do it?” Raoul listed, leaning forward, face excited and overly interested.

At that moment, Erik was sure glad that his mask was able to cover the majority of his face, hiding the hideous blush that was painted on it.

“Isn’t that a little personal, Mr. de Chagny?!” he almost yelped.

“He’s embarrassed!” Raoul continued delighted. “We made Erik embarrassed! Now you’re definitely talking!” 

As Erik observed both Mr. de Chagny’s and even Miss Daae’s! determined expressions, he knew they would not let this go any time soon. Really, why are they asking such questions? Forcing himself to take a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Now calm, or as calm as he could get within this situation, he replied evenly.

“It was years ago and I had been a little younger then you two. As I said before asexuals can still have sex, it is not like there is anything physically wrong with us that would prevent that. Anyway, I was still unsure at the time. I had believed something was wrong with me because I was not like others my age. A friend of mine was kind enough to help me out and soon after I discovered the word asexual and happily associated myself with the term since.”

The couple had listened quietly and intently as he spoke. Keeping silent even after he finished speaking. Abruptly, Christine straightened, eyes going wide, mouth agape.

“Oh my god. It was Madame Giry wasn’t it?!” she exclaimed loudly.

Raoul was now gaping at him as well, eyes wide in shock.

Erik was very, _very_ glad for his mask.

However, they took Erick’s silence as confirmation and both squealed, throwing themselves backwards onto the blankets.

“I will not be able to look Madame Giry in the eye ever again!” Christine announced.

“Very, very good friends.” Raoul added.

Though still flushed with flames in his cheeks, Erik rolled his eyes.

“Now, enough of that you two.” he scolded. “Or else, I will have to conclude that you both had too much alcohol and take away your glasses.”

“But we haven’t even taken a few sips.” Raoul protested, still lying down, arms throw out at his sides.

“And if you want to have more you will both sit up and not ask me further questions on the topic.” he countered.

Christine was the first to sit up. She did so slowly, an apologetic smile on her lips. Erik gave her a nod to let her know he accepted her apology. After a few moments Raoul sat up with a sigh.

“What can I say, I love it when people are firm with me.”

Raoul spent the remainder of that outing sulking after Erik had taken away his glass.

***

“Let’s follow him.” Christine suggested out of the blue, causing Raoul to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“The heck you talking about?” he replied as he turned his eyes to follow where Erik was walking away from them, after the end their picnic.

“The food!” she insisted. “I’ve seen him do it before. He’s been taking some of the meat but not eating it. He’s so sneaky about it that I had to watch him closely these past few times to make sure I haven’t been making it up for some reason.”

Raoul shrugged, shifting the basket from one hand to the other. “Okay?”

“I just want to know what he does with it.” Christine huffed. Without waiting for Raoul to answer, she began to make her way towards the direction where Erik was heading. After a few moments, she heard Raoul grumble but follow after her, causing her to smirk.

Eventually they spotted Erik walking, and followed him at a distance, hoping that if they got too close, he would think they were just random students walking. He never turned around in any case. Christine found that they were heading towards the theatre and as they had fewer and fewer places to hide, they let him get further ahead of them. When Erik got to the theatre, he made his way to the back, Christine tugged on Raoul’s arm to pull him to the corner of the building and stopped.

Christine peeked her head out from the corner, enough that she could see, Raoul doing the same pressed behind her, his head above hers.

Erik hadn’t gone inside. Instead, he slowly started pacing back and forth the short length that covered the dumpsters. When he started humming, Christine’s brows furrowed downward.

“What’s he doing?” Raoul questioned quietly and she shushed him, gently poking him with her elbow.

Erik continued to pace and hum for a few minutes more and they continued to watch.

Eventually something interrupted the humming.

A cry so soft that Christine almost didn’t hear it from this distance came from dumpsters. Erik paused in his pacing, turning to face the dumpsters, but looking downwards. There was a smile on his lips.

“There you are.” Erik observed gently.

He kneeled down, in dress pants and all, beginning to hum again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag that contained the sandwich meat Christine had noticed him taking. When he was able to actually bag it, she had no idea.

Opening it, he tore off a piece of one of them and placed it a littles way from the dumpster. He waited there patiently, humming softly and smoothly to whatever was under there. Then something slowly crawled out from under the dumpster and the sight made Christine’s heart tighten.

It was a cat, though it was in a poor state. It was a she. Her fur was tangled and dirty, and her body underweight. One of her ears looked like it had been bitten off and she came out with limp. Though Christine saw that the bad leg was also wrapped up firmly.

The cat gave a pathetic meow at Erik, but moved closer to him to reach the meat he had laid out. As she ate the piece, Erik continued to hum as he tore up the rest of the meat into pieces and would place another when she was about to finish to one she was on.

“Will you allow me to check on your leg?” Erik asked, voice smoothly transitioning into a verbal version of the humming. Reaching towards the cat as she ate. When the cat didn’t move, he shifted a little and without really touching the cat, checked on the binding he must have placed on her.

“Looks alright.” Erik fussed, stroking the cat after making sure the leg was fine. “Soon maybe you will allow me to take you away from here. I’m sure you will be most satisfied with the place I have in mind.”

The cat meowed and butted her head into his hand in answer. Christine couldn’t hear it from her spot, but she had no doubt that the cat was purring.

Erik continued to stroke the cat, humming as he did so. Satisfied and heart officially melted, Christine straightened, causing Raoul to do so as well. She gestured for him to follow, which he did, the two left to head back to her car.

They walked in silence, Christine knew that they were both thinking of what they had seen. She knew that Erik was a kind person, but this? This was just…wow. They had witnessed another part of Erik, one that he hadn’t intentionally showed, but Christine felt honored nether less.

When they had made it to the parking lot where they had parked Raoul suddenly stopped, causing her to stop as well. She turned to him to ask him what was wrong, but his shocked expression made her pause.

“Oh god!” he blurted out before she could say anything. “I love him! I’ve fallen in love with Erik! I think I had realized it at lunch, but it just hit me now…”

Suddenly it became clear and Christine smiled at him in understanding. Cupping his cheek in her hand, she placed a sweet kiss on his other cheek.

“Glad to know you’ve finally admitted it. I’ve been waiting for a while now. Don’t worry I feel the same.”

“But—but,” Raoul stuttered, panicked. “We still have no idea whether he even thinks about us in anyway other than friends! And even that’s a maybe. Plus he just told us he’s asexual, which might mean we _really_ don’t have a chance with him, and—”

“Raoul,” Christine cut him off firmly. “We will figure it out. He did say that he was open to romantic relationships so I wouldn’t count us out completely yet. I’m sure we can find out more about asexually online. For now, we’ll continue what we’ve been doing. Okay?”

Raoul nodded into her hand weakly and she gave him another kiss, this one on the lips, before pulling back.

“Come on.” And Raoul followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally it had only been the picnic scene, but as you’ll realize later the cat scene needed to be added. So now Erik is outed as asexual and Christine and Raoul are in love with him. It just got real! Just kidding. Next chapter is in Erik’s POV again and finally you’ll be introduced to Meg!  
> Comments are loved and appreciated.


	7. Wisdom From a Niece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He waited at the bench a few moments, seeing if Meg would leave, having forgotten his earlier promise.  
> When he started hearing her foot tap, he knew it was not so.

“Uncle?”

Erik turned and saw Meg looking at him questioningly from her spot on the piano bench. She was wearing her long blond hair down and even though it was getting chillier as the days went by, she was still dressing herself in short sleeves t-shirts and shorts. She had stop the piano piece he had asked her to play. Though he cannot not think of when she ceased playing. He cleared his throat.

“Forgive me, little Meg, I seem to be distracted today.”

That got him a pout in return.

“I do not like it when you call me ‘little.’ It’s just as bad as when you add ‘young.’ Why must you continue to do so? I’m certainly not little nor a child anymore.”

He moved to her and placed a hand on her head, which she allowed. Good. That means she was not annoyed at him.

“But my dear, I have known you since you were a baby. You will always be my little Meg. Even on your wedding day, I will still be calling you so. Plus you are not half my age, so compared to me, yes I shall say that ‘young’ Meg quite suits you.”

Meg let out a snort and Erik tapped his finger on her head a couple times before removing his hand.

“Now come. What shall be played next?”

Meg eyes still followed him with concern.

“You just seem to be very distracted lately, today even more so. Is something wrong?”

Erik waved his hand dismissingly. “I’ll admit that something has happened that has caused my mind bafflement but let us not speak of it now.”

Meg looked like she wanted to argue but he stopped her with a raised hand. “If you are so interested after the remainder of your lesson, I shall tell you. Perhaps a young mind will do well to give advice for my predicament.”

He knew she was placated when she beamed at him in reply. Such a curious child, Erik thought fondly.

“I want to play my lullaby.” Meg replied to his earlier questioned. Now that she had his word to talk to her after, she was more willing to go back to the lesson.

Erik tapped his finger to his chin before settling by the piano facing her.

“Do you? I would think, by now, you would tire of such a piece that was made for your child self.”

Meg played the first few notes of the song on the piano before pausing. “Never. You made that song especially for me. It was your first gift to me. I’ll always treasure it.”

Erik shrugged but was secretly pleased. He always loved it when people enjoyed his music.

“Should I sing as well, or would you have me only play it?” Meg asked, setting her fingers onto the correct keys.

“Hmm…I think I should have you sing as well. Make it that much more challenging.” Erik answered with a grin.

The corner of Meg’s lips twitch but then she began to play. The melody filled the room, soft and sweet. Erik let it wash over him, closing his eyes so that he could focus on the notes being played. Then Meg began to sing.

_Wandering child, So lost, so helpless Yearning for some guidance._

_Angel or family Friend or phantom Who will be there, staring? Its there, your Angel of Music_

_Have you forgotten your Angel?_

_Angel, shall speak What endless longings Echo in this whisper!_

_Wandering child,_

_Too long you've roamed in winter Far from your angel’s gaze..._

_You’ll resist.... But your soul obeys..._

_Angel of Music, Do not deny it! Turn towards true beauty! Angel of Music! Wandering child, Come to your strange Angel..._ Meg’s voice trailed off at the last word, fingers pressing the keys a few more seconds after before silence engulfed the room. Erik opened his eyes, having to blink a couple times to refocus on the room and Meg.

“Your playing is as exquisite as ever, though your breathing on some parts was not well-timed so effected your voice. However, you have been practicing outside our lessons. I can tell.”

Meg’s cheeks turned a slight pink and she glanced away. “Yes, I—I’ve been singing more as of late. Just trying to make you proud.”

“It shows. And you will always make me proud, whether you chose to sing or even play music or not.” Erik gestured for her to get up from the piano bench and when she did he closed the top.

“I think that was enough for today. We will pick up on where we left off on our lesson next time.” He waited at the bench a few moments, seeing if Meg would leave, having forgotten his earlier promise.

When he started hearing her foot tap, he knew it was not so.

He turned back to her and saw that she was standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot with an impatient scowl on her face. He let out a purposely exaggerated sigh before shaking his head.

“Yes, yes, I will tell you what has been bothering me. Come. Let us go to the kitchen for refreshments.”

Instantly the scowl turned to a smile and, as if she thought he would try to escape, grabbed his arm before marching him into the kitchen.

The kitchen was small but practical, though you certainly could not have more than two people in it at one time. The cabinets and walls were a light blue. Aged but still appealing. Erik sat down at the small four-chair round table while Meg headed to the magnet covered fridge. Each magnet was a souvenir of a city M. Giry had performed in and Mr. Giry travelled. There were quite a lot. Meg got out the pitcher containing water and poured it in two glasses, after returning the pitcher, she sat in a chair next to Erik handing him his glass.

After each took a couple sips from their glasses, Meg could not wait any longer.

“What’s wrong?” she demanded.

Erik stared at her a few moments before looking away with a sigh.

“I would not say anything is wrong per say. Quite contrary. Just a little complicated is all.”

Meg frowned at that but waited for him to continue.

“You see, I have over the recent months fallen in love with the most extraordinary woman.”

Meg nodded. “The one who’s your student and has a boyfriend?”

Erik raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. “Mom told me.”

“I am not surprised. Anyway, yes that is her, but more than that, her partner had been coming around when I would be with her. Over time, I have realized that I feel a growing affection for him as well, much to my dismay.”

“So you’re in love with two people? But isn’t that a good thing? They are already together so there’s no problem with them not liking each other, making it so you wouldn’t have to choose between anyone.”

Erik let out a harsh chuckle. “Dearest Meg, most relationships do not work like that. While those types of relationships are possible, they are extremely rare. However, they have each other already and are quite suitable together, so there is no need for a third person to be involved. I can tell they love each other deeply. Besides, what would they possibly want or need me for?”

“Well, cause you’re you of course.” Meg replied matter-of-factly. When Erik just blinked in surprise at her she continued, raising her fist to count off reasons.

“You’re very smart. You treat me very kindly and make me laugh when I’m upset. You music is amazing and you’re an awesome teacher. Mom loves you and you very well dressed and handsome! And that’s just off the top of my head!” Meg finished, proud at her list.

“Handsome?” Erik inquired doubtfully causing Meg to glare at him.

“Yes. And if others can’t see that, they don’t deserve your love in the first place!”

Erik let out a chuckle at that and held a hand towards her to appease her. “Alright, alright. You are, of course, wise beyond your years my little Meg.”

“And don’t you forget it!” Meg responded with a smile.

They sat there quietly for a few moments, letting the other gather their thoughts. After a while Meg spoke.

“So you love two people now?”

Erik cocked his side a little to the side appearing troubled. “Yes, I guess I do. What a mess!”

The last part he spoke more loudly, giving into his frustration for a moment before taking a long breath in and letting it out slowly to calm his emotions.

“What’s it like?” Meg probed, curious.

“It is both a blessing to be able to feel such warm feelings, yet also a curse knowing it is all for nothing. This is worse still because there is twice as much because it starts and ends again for another.” Erik answered softly.

“But, maybe they are like those relationships you said about more than two people…” Meg tried but Erik shook his head.

“Thank you for your optimism, young Meg, but I also said those people are rare.”

“Would you be willing to try, if you found out that they were?” Meg continued.

That made Erik hesitate. “I suppose…I would be open, but I would also have to believe that they are also interested in me as well. However, that is the very last thing I’m expecting to ever happen so it will be best to not dwell on it.”

Meg nodded in understanding and, satisfied that she got her answers, stood from the table.

“Would you mind helping me start dinner? You know mom doesn’t like it when I try to cook without an adult around.”

Erik stood from his seat as well and they headed back to the kitchen.

While Meg began getting items out of the fridge she spoke, “You’ll be staying to eat.”

It did not at all sound like a question, making Erik grin.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah, so my bad for the delay update. Yesterday was crazy busy and my mom came up for the weekend. Today she’s taking me to see Phantom of the Opera in Austin! Super excited!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed Meg and next chapter will be in Erik’s POV.  
> Comments are loved and appreciated.


	8. Scars of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your turn. So what about you and Madame Giry?” Raoul ordered, raising both his brows expectantly.   
> “Sadly, mine is not as charming as the one the two of you shared about the beach.” Erik admitted.

“Is that…” Erik suspected as he spotted Miss Daae. Christine having tensed up when she heard his voice behind her. “Chocolate, Miss Daae?”

Christine turned to glance up at him with guilty eyes, in her hand was an almost finished chocolate bar half raised to her mouth.

“Today I don’t have a singing lesson?” she pleaded, making her eyes wider for good measure.

Erik’s lips twitched before letting out a dramatic sigh. He stepped over the stone bench that she was seated on outside the café that Raoul had chosen for their outing and sat down next to her. He placed his hand on top of her head, and gently patted the backside of it a couple times before letting his hand drop.

“I suppose you are correct, I shall let it go this time.”

Christine had curiously rosy cheeks but gave him a triumphant grin before placing the rest of the chocolate in her mouth, chewing it in apparent pleasure.

“How are your final classes coming along?” Erik questioned, leaning himself back on his hands, stretching his legs out in front of him. As he spoke, he caught sight of Raoul inside the café, who was apparently ordering for them. That was fine, Mr. de Chagny knew what he liked.

Christine shrugged, swallowing the chocolate before answering. “I got a couple that have a big assignment due soon but not too worried about it. I’m just glad that this semester is finally going to be over, it’s been pretty stressful this time.”

“Oh?” Erik turned his eyes to focus on her. “I do hope that I am not adding unnecessary stress as well.”

Christine laughed brightly, Erik’s fingers twitching at the sound in an urge to capture it and keep it close.

“No, never! I would say that when I’m with you those have been the highlights of the semester.”

Erik felt his cheeks heat under his mask, heartbeat stuttering. He was glad that when he spoke, his voice was steady. “Glad to be of service.”

“What service?” Raoul questioned as he came up to where they were sitting.

“Oh nothing.” Christine replied with a grin.

Raoul shrugged before handing Christine her hot chocolate and Erik his tea. He pulled a chair from one of the tables nearby and dragged it over to the bench. He sat down and raised his legs so that his feet were resting crisscrossed at the ankles in between Erik and Christine.

“Ugh! Get your feet off!” Christine snapped, slapping Raoul’s ankle.

“What?!” he protested, but not moving his feet. “It’s not like its antique furniture. It’s stone!”

Christine’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “It’s still your feet on where I’m sitting!”

“I’ll take them off if Erik has a problem with it.” Surprising Erik when he was suddenly added into the conversation. Really, he preferred it a lot better only to observe when the couple argues. It does not happen often and Erik constantly finds himself amused when it does occur because it is always over such trivial things. Even more amusing is when the cause of the argument blows over within a few minutes and they are back to normal.

But right now, he had two pairs of eyes attempting to stare him down onto their side.

“It does not bother me.” Erik began. When Raoul gave a “Ha!” he continued, “However, if it is making Miss Daae uncomfortable, I would rather you have your feet down Mr. de Chagny.” This time, Christine gave out a “Ha!” and Raoul took his feet off the bench mumbling what sounded like “always… Christine’s side,” and “lucky… cute” but Erik did not hear all and could have misheard.

Christine gave a little hop to the side, now sitting within a few inches of him, startling Erik but he did not move away. She stuck her tongue out at Raoul.

“Now you can’t put your feet up. Just try it.” She challenged making Raoul roll his eyes in reply but said nothing. He only leaned back in his seat, taking a long sip of the coffee he purchased.

“Miss Daae and I were talking about how her classes were going.” Erik explained to Raoul, believing a subject change was in order. “What about you? Do you find yourself wishing for the semester to be over as soon as possible, like she is?”

“Only every minute of every day.” Raoul snorted, taking another sip from his cup before slouching backwards in the chair. “I got two big projects I got to get done within the next two weeks and a paper by the end of this week. Then there are the finals themselves.”

Erik frowned at that, slightly concerned for the apparent stressed youth. “Would it not be better for you to focus on your studies then? Instead of attending Miss Daae’s lessons?”

“Why? Trying to get rid of me?” Raoul asked teasingly with a raised eyebrow, letting him know that he was not serious. “Nah man, I love going to those classes. With your playing and Christine’s singing, it’s basically the only time I find myself without a care in the world!”

Upon speaking the word ‘world’ Raoul had lifted his arms high in the air at his sides as if portraying the size of the world. Christine snickered into her drink next to him and Erik found himself warm in the face again, and not because the weather was now all day faintly chilly.

They stayed quiet after that for a while, each basking in the presence of the others, sipping at drinks slowly. Though Erik noticed that when Miss Daae would shift every now and then, her hand would brush the top of his and Mr. de Chagny had decided to have one of Erik’s legs trapped between the two of his.

Curious couple that they were not doing such acts to each other, but Erik did not complain since he did not actually want to watched the two do such things with the other. Besides, the acts themselves were innocent enough in his opinion.

Eventually, Christine broke the silence again.

“Erik?” when he hummed in acknowledgement she continued. “Can you tell us how you and Madame Giry met?”

Erik thought about that for a few moments, and saw no harm in it. He believed that they knew each other enough for him to tell them his past. “How about a trade-off then? You tell me how the two of you met, and I will tell of how I met Madame Giry.”

“Okay.” Christine agreed easily and Raoul had straightened up to listen. “We’ll go first since I was the one who asked you.”

“We met when we were six. My dad had taken me to the beach for a day and Raoul’s family had also been there.” Erik saw the soft grin the couple shared with each other. “I couldn’t swim at the time, so I had played in the sand, running up and down the beach. Well, at some point, my scarf had gotten loose from me and it had landed into the ocean.”

“You started crying like a baby.” Raoul injected, causing Christine to send him a glare before turning back to Erik. Not looking back at him, she pointed at Raoul with her thumb.

“Yes, but this was the idiot who had ran into the freezing ocean to get it back. He was completely soaked to the bone and was shaking like a leaf in a storm. His parents were really mad at him, but all he said was—”

“The pretty girl lost her scarf.” Raoul informed with a grin, making his voice higher to sound more like a child.

“Dad was sure impressed,” Christine continued. “He got Raoul’s parents info, and we spent a lot of time together after that.”

“Well you were gone for about a year soon after.” Raoul whispered softly.

Christine nodded, taking on a gloomy posture. “When my dad had died, I went to live with my aunt shortly after but I was completely out of it and didn’t get out much during that time.”

“You were grieving.” Erik comforted, when Christine remained silent. “It is completely natural.”

She hummed and continued. “Well, when I finally got out of it, I eventually went back to meeting up with Raoul and the rest is history.”

“Did you know that you would end up together?” Erik probed, curious.

That got a snort out of Raoul. “Yeah, sure. I know I did, but Christine didn’t see it until a few years ago.”

“Patience is a virtue, you know.” Christine deadpanned. The three chuckling together after.

“That is nice.” Erik stated after they quieted down again. “To know so young or even right away, who you want to be with the rest of your life. It is not a common gift among people.”

He meant it too. The couple before him were so suitable for each other, who were currently staring at one another with knowingly gazes, that it almost took his breath away that he was able to be in their presence. What they saw in him to do these outings with him was a mystery to him, but he would gladly take each and every opportunity as long as it lasted.

“Your turn. So what about you and Madame Giry?” Raoul ordered, raising both his brows expectantly.

“Sadly, mine is not as charming as the one the two of you shared about the beach.” Erik admitted. “I guess I should start by letting you know that I was an orphan. Dropped off at an orphanage when I was two, the only reason why I know this is because when they found me, apparently I had a note on me that said my name and birthday.”

“Did you ever find out why?” Christine whispered hesitantly.

“Ah well, I do remember that it was my mother who had done the deed, since I have no memory of a father. She most likely did it because she could not stand the look of me, since I was left with my mask as well.”

“Y-you.” Raoul stuttered in his shock, his slight jerk causing him to tug on Erik’s still trapped leg as well. “Your mom had you wearing a mask since you were born?!”

“I cannot know if it was since I was born, but my first memories of clothing had to do with a mask.” Erik met both their eyes one at a time seriously. “This mask is not just for show. I wear them for an excellent reason as what’s underneath is far from pleasant.”

“But still…” Christine began to protest but Erik raised his hand.

“It is the past, Miss Daae. Would you like for me to continue or not?”

Christine bit her lip, but did not speak.

“Now when I was given up there, Madame Giry was already there as well, having been taken away from her parents when she was five because she had been born here but her parents were illegal immigrants from France. When I had arrived she was seven and was already doing ballet lessons at a nearby school. We kept to ourselves for the first few years, though I would find myself watching her. I already liked her dancing but did not speak to her, since I was admittedly terrified at approaching her. We were both the loners there, me because of my appearance and dreadful shyness and her because while completely a marvel already, she knew very little English since all her parents spoke to her had been in French.

It was not until I was five and she was ten that we first officially met. I had been getting a beating by the owner when—yes Miss Daae I was not at the most healthy orphanage—when she had interrupted it. Standing in front of me, she took the hits upon herself until it was over. The two of us were left lying on the floor of the room, facing each other. I do not remember how long we lied there staring at one another but I do recall the smile she gave me as she said, ‘ _petit caneton.’_ ”

“What does that mean?” Raoul could not help but asked.

Erik shook his head slowly, a fond grin on his lips. “It means ‘little duckling.’ A term used for children in France. Her favorite story as a child was ‘The Ugly Duckling,’ and so she had named me after the story.” He let out a small chuckle. “It sounds harsh but she meant it as me being the ugly duckling who ended up being the swan. Apparently, she had been watching me as much as I had been watching her and made her own conclusion towards me.”

After that we became inseparable, only times we were not together was when we had to attend separate classes when school started. We grew up, she became a brilliant dancer and graduated from a dance academy. Doing only local performances until I graduated a couple years later. We left the orphanage and together we traveled to many places. I always by her side, she by mine. Eventually, she fell in love with a good man who does his country honor by serving with the Navy as a pilot. He cannot be home often, so when she became pregnant with Meg, she decided to settle down and became an instructor here. I am as I am today because of her.” Erik finished.

He remained silent, letting his story seep into the couple’s minds, and permitting them to make the first move. It took a little while but eventually the silence was broken.

“Why did you guys never get together?” Christine asked interested, seeing the strong bond the two must have and honestly curious about how it did not end up as a romantic relationship.

Erik shrugged, placing his now empty tea cup next to him on the bench. “There is a reason why Meg calls me Uncle, Miss Daae. We grew up through tough times together, making our bond all the more strong, but such a connection was seen and more cherished to the both of us in a sibling view. Certainly she one of the greatest women I will ever know, and love her dearly, but just as one would feel towards a sister. For the two of us, it is as simple as that.”

“Damn.” Raoul whispered loudly, still stunned by the whole story.

“Yes, I guess it does seem that way.” Erik replied simply.

When he felt a hand grab his he turned to see Miss Daae looking at him with compassion.

“Thank you for telling us that.”

He bent his head to her, before meeting her eyes again. “Glad to be of service Miss Daae.”

The rest of the outing that day was peaceful for all three of them. Erik himself feeling as if a weight had been lifted from him, knowing that he had such dear friends to speak such things to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the past is revealed. M. Giry has always been badass. Seriously, I don’t know why but I love the Girys’, so I have to make them awesome! Next chapter is the big reveal and it’ll take place in Christine’s POV! Hope you enjoyed the read.   
> The show I watched Saturday was very cool. It was a lot different from the first show I’ve seen but it was still great, and this way I can appreciate it separately. The Christine in that show slapped Raoul, which was great! And Raoul got to punch Erik, which was not so great.   
> Comments are loved!


	9. Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Erik.”  
> “Yes, Miss Daae?” Erik answered without turning from the piano where he had begun organizing his music sheets.  
> Since he was not looking at her that gave Christine slightly more courage to continue.  
> “There is something we need to talk about.”

“So we’re doing this? We’re really doing this?” Raoul asked for what seemed like the hundredth time to Christine.

She rolled her eyes. Reaching over, she pinch his arm lightly, not at all painful but Raoul let out a noise anyway. They both got out of the car and headed towards the theatre. Christine noticed that they were both walking slower then they usually did, but she found that she couldn’t make herself go any faster. The knots in her stomach were preventing her from doing so.

It seemed like an eternity before they got to the door, when they reached it though they stopped. They stood there eyeing the door quietly, neither wanting to break the silence or move. Eventually, Raoul finally spoke.

“Here’s the make it or break it point huh? Finally arrived.” He tried to play it off in a joking manner but his nerves were leaking into his tone all too easily.

“It’s not like we’re going to just come right out and say it. We’ll do it after practice. Maybe by then, we’ll feel better.” Christine replied as she determinedly reached for the door.

“Or make us feel that must worst.” She heard Raoul mumbled behind her, but she ignored it and opened the door.

They made their way towards the stage, as they got closer they began hearing piano music being played. Music they have never heard before.

“He’s composing.” Christine whispered in awe, loving each and every note already as the music came to them through the halls of the theatre.

Raoul didn’t say anything so they continued making their way through. As they came closer they could hear Erik’s voice as the music continued.

_—eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams,_

_purge your thoughts of the life you knew before._

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before._

They could now see Erik playing the piano on stage, his back to them, the top of the piano covered in music sheets. His hands almost floating over the keys, long fingers delicately pressing them down then shifting to the next. The couple stopped at the wing of the stage not wanting to disturb him as he worked. His voice and music surrounding them in wonder, hypothesizing them in the one spot.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

After that, Erik stopped, letting the note drift before bringing his hands up to stop that as well. He rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture Christine found adorable, and picked up a pencil to make whatever notes on one of the music sheets. He didn’t seem to be aware of them yet so Christine started forward.

“Let’s go.” She whispered, but Raoul grabbed her hand to stop her.

“I’ll be in a little bit. Say I’m still parking the car or something.”

Christine turned back to him confused but then took in his flustered appearance and smirked.

“You’re turned on.”

Raoul dropped her hand with a glower but said nothing and Christine had to stop a laugh from escaping. When she knew she wouldn’t laugh, she patted his cheek in pity.

“Go on then and take care of yourself. But don’t take too long, or he’ll get suspicious.” Without waiting for a reply, she walked out onto the stage.

She didn’t bother trying to be stealthy and when she got within a couple yards Erik raised his head from the music sheet to turn to her.

“Ah, Miss Daae, I will be with you shorty, allow me a few moments to finish my thoughts.”

Christine nodded her acceptance and he turned back to the sheet. She watched him as he made what seemed to be random scribbles here and there. But based off what she just heard, she knew the finished product would be spectacular. She also thought, as her eyes lingered at the way Erik’s shoulders moved under his jacket as he wrote, the composer himself is likewise, spectacular.

After a few minutes, Erik put his pencil down and turned his full attention to her, the focus of those eyes still able to send thrilled shudders through her. But today that might all stop, she thought sadly but then mentally shook herself, not wanting to give anything away for Erik to observe. There was no reason to make him suspicious or gain a hint towards her nerves that she was not at all ready to explain if he asked. 

“I apologize for the wait, you have my complete attention now.”

Christine shook her head. “It is alright. You are working on something?”

Erik waved his hand as if to brush the topic away.

“Yes, but enough of that now, this time is about you.” He paused and looked around her in confusion. “Is Mr. de Chagny not with you?”

She allowed a little smirk to show up on her lips but replied, “Oh, he dropped me off before going to park, he’ll be here any minute.”

Erik frowned at that.

“That is strange, I could have sworn I heard another as I was writing…” he shook his head and raised his hand to her. “Come we shall start. Mr. de Chagny can grace us with his presence later.”

So they began like always. Christine felt her nerves drift away as she focused on her singing. She could tell Erik was in a more playful mood this evening, probably because he was able to make progress on his music. After the warm up exercises and the first couple songs he made sort of a game of the lesson. He would be playing one song from one genre but then begin playing the middle of another song from which contained a completely different atmosphere. He would switch from a middle to beginning then go to an end or vice versa or really go to any position of a song he found fit to play. He wouldn’t play a part where there was singing at first, picking a spot where there was only music, giving Christine a little bit of time to recognize what was being played. Erik still advised as she sung, so it wasn’t all for fun but she found it refreshing and challenging, smiling when the music would allow.

Raoul came during a tragic song and when he sat down in his usual spot on the stage a few feet from where Erik sat the song change to a fast upbeat song, startling him. He looked so confused, Christine wanted to laugh again but didn’t, however she did see the pleased smirk Erik was trying to hide, making her feel lighter than air. It took Raoul a couple song changes before he realized what was going on, after which he leaned back on his arms and watched Erik play and Christine sing.

When Erik finished the session with a simpler piece, Christine felt both exhausted and exhilarated. Raoul gave his normal after session applause, though this time he seemed more delighted, taking on some of the energy that filled the air. Erik stood from the piano and closed the cover before stepping away. He look tired yet thrilled as well, a sweat drop gleaming off his cheek but had a satisfied smile on his lips with sparkly eyes.

He made his way to Christine and took her hands in his. Leaning down, he gave a quick peck on her fingers, causing her whole body to be overwhelmed in warmth and breath to stutter. Luckily, Erik didn’t seem to notice, straightening back up with a grin.

“Stunning. Simply stunning Miss Daae. I shall undoubtedly miss you these next few weeks without our sessions. Promise me you will practice over your holiday.” Erik implored.

For the few moments, she could only give a nod as her answer, which seem to satisfy him enough as he let her go. As Erik moved away from her and back to the piano, Raoul made his way towards her. Stopping by her side, Raoul gave Christine an expectant look and suddenly all her nerves returned to her, only this time they felt more like lead attempting to drag her down. She cleared her throat.

“Erik.”

“Yes, Miss Daae?” Erik answered without turning from the piano where he had begun organizing his music sheets.

Since he was not looking at her that gave Christine slightly more courage to continue.

“There is something we need to talk about.”

She watched as Erik paused from his gathering of sheets. When he spoke his tone was calm, but his stiff shoulders gave him away.

“Tell me you are not thinking of ceasing our sessions after you return from break.”

“No, of course not!” she hastened to say. Though she shouldn’t be surprise that was what Erik had first guessed.

Erik visibly relaxed when she said that and turned towards them, now curious.

“What is it you wish to discuss then?”

“We…Raoul and I,” Wow, this was much harder then she believed it was going to be, Christine thought, taking a breath before continuing. “We’re…”

By now, Erik was not only watching her confused but concerned. “Miss Daae—”

“We’re polyamorous!” Christine blurted out before she could stop herself. Ah, that was not how she wanted to say that.

Erik didn’t move for a moment, then another. His eyes expressing his surprise at the statement and the volume at which she said it. Eventually, he glanced at Raoul for confirmation, when he gave it he turned back to Christine, who was biting her lip with worry.

“Okay.”

That made the couple blink, then stare at Erik in shock. “Okay?”

Erik frowned in confusion, tilting his head to the side. “Yes, okay. I am aware of what polyamory is, and I am in no position to judge anyone’s preferences what with my own, but do not understand why you would feel the need to tell me. Unless…”

Erik broke off and Christine eagerly jumped in.

“Yes, it’s what you’re thinking!” Christine should have known Erik would guess what she was trying to say, that sure made things a lot easier. However, when she saw the lingering frown on Erik’s face, her heart skipped a beat and not for a good reason.

“I should then be expecting another to be attending your sessions with me along with Mr. de Chagny? Yes, I understand, I suppose that is alright as long they do not interfere.” Erik accepted, looking to the side, making it difficult to see what he was thinking from his eyes.

Christine didn’t speak for a few moments because the shock she was feeling had frozen her brain’s speaking ability. When she finally got it back she made her way towards Erik quickly.

“What? No! That’s not what I meant!” she stopped by his side but didn’t touch him.

Erik didn’t look at her but went back to his music sheets. “Oh? I do not see what else you could have meant.”

“We’re telling you because we were hoping you would be interested in being with us.” Raoul spoke for the first time, standing where Christine had left him, arms crossed.

At that, Christine saw Erik become a living statue before her eyes. His whole body unmoving in one spot, even the hand that was half raised from moving a music sheet. His eyes got wide but he didn’t blink, which after more than a few moments begin to concern Christine.

“Erik…” she whispered reaching out to him.

Before she could touch his arm, he flinched away violently, the bench in front of him moving a couple inches from the movement.

“This is a most inappropriate joke Miss Daae, Mr. de Chagny.” Erik proclaimed softly.

If one didn’t know him, his voice would sound completely calm but Christine could hear the slightest tremble in his statement. Her chest tightened making her feel like her heart was too big as it pounded.

“It is furthest from what a joke can be. We’ve been flirting with you for months trying to see if you might be interested.” Raoul refuted.

Erik scowled at him when he said that. “What are you talking about?”

Raoul blinked, mouth falling open in his astonishment.

“Are you kidding me? We’ve been flirting with you every chance we got for the past two months! Of course we never did anything during Christine’s lessons, well not really, but all of those outside meet ups? Yeah, loaded with our failed attempts at getting your attention that way. You mean you never noticed any of it?!”

Erik hesitated then glanced to the side again, unsure and tried to remember an occasion that might have had a form of flirtation from either of them. But gave up soon after when he realized it was pointless.

“It does not matter, even if I did notice I would have brushed it off since the two of you are together. And if for some reason I thought of them as such, why would I take them earnestly enough to think seriously about? Not only am I twelve years your senior, you are also aware of my orientation. Which I do not believe you quite understand the meaning of.”

“Twelve years isn’t really all that bad when we are all adults, plus as we get older, it’ll get even more meaningless. As far as you being asexual, we know what you have told us, and we even did some of our own research. We are more than willing to accept what you’re willing to do and not do with us.” Christine countered.

Erik still appeared more than unconvinced but neither Christine nor Raoul made a move towards him, feeling that it might make him flee. After a while he gestured towards his face, indicating the mask.

“You do not even know what I look like. And if I can, I will make it so you never do, that way at least when you get over these thoughts of wanting to be with me, you’ll remember me handsome. Or maybe I should show you, that way you will be able to get over them much faster. However, I will not, seeing as I wish to continue being your teacher Miss Daae.” He stated sarcastically, taking on a darker tone in the second part.

“We’re telling the truth! We want you to be with us!” Christine argued desperately, seeing that he was going to start leaving.

“Forgive me, Miss Daae but I cannot…” Erik trailed off with a shake of his head. Without stopping again he picked up the pile of music sheets and then half-ran off the stage, ignoring Raoul’s and Christine’s calls for him to wait.

When they knew he was too far to hear them anymore, Christine turned to Raoul with tears in her eyes.

“That was a disaster! He didn’t even believe us!” Christine choked out.

Raoul immediately put his arms around her, holding her tightly against him as she wept into his chest. They stayed like that for many minutes, Raoul finally pushing Christine back gently when her tears stopped. Placing both hands on her cheeks, he brushed the tear stains away with his thumbs. Once down he placed a kiss on her forehead and drew back to show his own sad smile.

“Well then, I guess we’ll just have to make him believe we are serious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don don doooonnnnnnn!  
> Okay, so that’s done. Next few chapters are going to be in Erik’s POV. Get to know what’s in his mind after such a disaster!  
> Thank you for the kudos I’ve been getting. Will I also get comments? I don’t know but they are loved.


	10. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Erik spoke he could not stop the choking stutter that came with it.  
> “I messed up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment reply:  
> Kkresagnoygfruhjog- Sorry about that. I think I fixed all of them.  
> sunshinedemoness- That's so sweet! I'm glad that you gave my story a chance even though you don't usually like modern AUs and happy that you enjoy it!  
> Alyssa- lol, no worries!  
> PoisonHw- Thank you so much! Yes, I was feeling really down about it, but everyone's comments made me feel a lot better! If this was basically your first PhofOp fic, I'm glad that you picked mine and love it so much!  
> emmawicked- Thank you!  
> remuszaneredvines- Thank you for letting me know what line you liked! I love Mme. Giry and Erik and their relationship so I tried to show in my story how I view them. With your comment, it makes me believe that I was able to do that. :)  
> Cassouli96- lol, why thank you!

It was raining when Erik got outside. The door banging against the wall before slamming shut, not that he noticed, too busy trying to get away from the theatre as fast as possible. Fortunately, he had parked only a little ways down. He quickly got his keys out and unlocked the car door, though it was a lot harder than usual since his hands would not stop trembling. When he was finally able to get the key in the lock and open the door, he practically threw himself inside, his music sheets from earlier getting scattered in the front and back seats.

Once sitting and with the door now closed, Erik allowed himself to take in a couple deep breaths. After a few, he was calm enough to notice the rain, and how he was currently soaked. Quickly he turned towards his music sheets, dreading the state they might now be in, then let out a moan in dismay. While most were lucky enough to have only gotten a couple drips here and there, there were at least two that were half ruined, and that were only the ones he could find in the front seat. He slumped forward in his seat, letting his head hit the steering wheel, dejected.

The feeling soon got replaced with the earlier panic, when he remember about the two still in the theatre. They might be leaving any moment, and he wanted to get away before they even had the change to think about searching for him with his car! Not that they knew what he drove, but they still might be able to recognize him inside his, even in the rain.

Hurriedly, Erik placed his keys in the ignition, starting the engine up before quickly making his way out. The trembling began again, so he tightened his grip on the wheel to make them steadier, soon the tips of his knuckles were white. He paid no mind to that as he drove, focusing only on his destination. Or at least he was trying too, the more he drove, the harder it became to ignore the weight in his stomach and the choking sensation crawling up his throat. However, he forced himself not to stop or even think about the reasons why these sensations were occurring.

Destination. Focus on the destination.

After what seemed like hours of driving, but was only in reality about 15 minutes, Erik saw the place he wanted to be. The lights inside were on, making a small weight fall off his shoulders and he pulled into the driveway. It was still raining, if anything, now it was full on pouring down like a waterfall. Turning off the car and leaving the music sheets inside, he made his way to the front door. He pressed the doorbell and waited, luckily there was a small overhead, so he was not completely vulnerable to the rain. When the door opened after a minute or two he met the shocked eyes of Mme. Giry.

When Erik spoke he could not stop the choking stutter that came with it.

“I messed up.”

Mme. Giry did not say anything at that. Her face just took on a determined frown before grabbing Erik’s wrist to pull him inside. He had not realize how cold it was outside till he stepped inside the house and was surrounded in warmth. He saw Meg out of the corner of his eye on the couch watching TV. She had turned to see who was at the door but had done a double-take at seeing her uncle there as she had never seen him before.

“Meg, get the shower ready.” Mme. Giry ordered, taking his hands and began guiding Erik towards the guest bedroom. Meg jumped off the couch, she glanced back at him once with worry before rushing off. He did not put up a fight, though each step begin to feel heavy, the invisible weight on his shoulders causing him to slump forward a little.

Erik did not realize how badly he was shivering until he noticed Mme. Giry tightening her grip in an attempt to keep his hands still. They got to the guest bedroom, unofficially his anyways, and Mme. Giry turned to face him. When she reached up to take off his mask, he could not help but, almost violently, recoil from her hand. She stopped and just observed him for a few moments before slowly reaching out again.

“Now, none of that. We’re all loved ones here.”

This time Erik allowed her to take the mask off, letting out a shuddering breath as it was lifted off his face which Mme. Giry ignored. She brought the mask to her stomach, and stood watching him. When he did not say anything either, Mme. Giry broke the silence.

“Meg is getting the shower ready. As you cleaning up, we’ll get the bedroom set up. You know where to put your clothes.”

He nodded but could not hide the peek he took at his mask. Mme. Giry saw it.

“It’ll be with me as you get settled, afterwards I’ll let it be within your sight range.”

Erik grimaced but nodded again, he really did not have the energy to fight with her at the moment. When the nod was the only reply he gave, Mme. Giry grinned sadly before leaving the room and closing the door so that he could get undressed. He begin to do so, trying to do it carefully because, while his hands are no longer shaking too badly there is still a slight tremor, and because he really liked this suit. He was disappointed by the rain damage he will have to pay to fix it. Probably be better to buy a new one that is exactly like it…

Erik let his mind drift to similar thoughts, simple and non-troubling. Anything to distract him.

He heard Meg call out that the bathroom is ready and went to the closet to put on a robe he kept there. Heading to the bathroom, he found himself relieved that he do not come across Meg. While he knew she is fine with him being with or without his mask, he already felt ashamed for letting her see him in such a disordered fashion earlier.

Once in the bathroom, Erik made sure to avoid taking a glimpse at the mirror, he disrobed and stepped into the shower. The temperature felt hotter then it usually did but he knew it was because he was still cold from outside. Normally he did not like to be in the shower for long, it could be both wasteful and time-consuming if allowed to be, but at this moment he allowed himself to stay under the spray until his skin was red and fingers and toes were wrinkly. Mostly this happened because he did each movement slowly. When he finished, he turned off the water and stepped out. Taking the towel Meg had left he put back on his robe and headed back to the room using the towel to dry his hair.

When Erik got back to the room, fresh sheets covered the bed and a few blankets were added on top. He put on the pajamas left out for him and sat on the bed when done. While the shower had warmed him up enough to make him feel human again, to feel human was not what he wanted at the moment. He also did not want to go back outside, since that would mean answering questions that he was not ready to face yet, not even to get his mask back. This whole scene for the past two hours, he did not want to face. It has only been two hours! Surely it has been days that have already passed since Miss Daae and Mr. de Chagny confronted him in the theatre…

He shook his head quickly, trying to get rid of the thoughts before they created another episode.

Sighing, he threw himself back onto the bed, arms spread to cover the width of it.

“What a mess.” he whispered to no one, staring up at the ceiling.

As minutes passed, he continued to stare at the ceiling, but as he did so the exhaustion of the past two shocking hours finally took its toll and his eyes drifted shut without him noticing…

When Erik woke up, it was dark outside but no longer raining. He could feel his hair being gently tugged at and opened his eyes to see Mme. Giry over him. Somehow without waking him she had placed his head in her lap and had been running her fingers through his hair for he do not know how long. When she saw that he was awake she pressed her finger to her lips then used the same finger to point at something next to him.

Ah, that was when he noticed the slight weight on his arm and the warmth at his side.

Without moving his head, Erik glanced down to his side and saw Meg’s head resting just under his arm, the rest of her body curled up on her side facing him. Clenching his fist a couple times to get some blood flow, he met Mme. Giry’s amused eyes.

“I will not be able to use that arm tomorrow.” he whispered, loud enough for Mme. Giry to hear but not disturb Meg.

“You deserve it after the worry you brought Meg tonight over your appearance when you came.” She replied with a teasingly tone, but then got serious.

“Erik…What has happened—”

“Please, my dear Madame. Not tonight.” he interrupted, shaking his head gently.

She sadly grinned then placed her hand over his eyes. “Then rest.”

And he did.

Next time Erik awoke, the sun was peeking out and brightening the sky. Next to him, Meg was still curled up but her head no longer on his arm and she was facing away from him. Above him, Mme. Giry was asleep but was still sitting up, leaning against the headboard. Slowly and quietly as not to disturb them, he unraveled himself from them and got up. He found his mask on top of the nightstand and put it on before grabbing his now dried but wrinkly yesterday clothes and went to the bathroom to change and freshen up. Once done, he made his way back to the bedroom to find the two still sleeping. He went to Mme. Giry and, as carefully as he could to not disturb her, laid her down next to Meg so that she was more comfortable. Leaving the bedroom he went to the kitchen and wrote down a quick note that he placed on the counter so that they would find it easily.

Feeling slightly guilty for leaving but still not ready to face their questions, Erik left the house.

In a couple hours when Mme. Giry would wake up, she will find the house too quiet and make her way around the house searching for her friend. When she enters the kitchen, she’ll see a note with Erik’s elegant handwriting on it. Then she’ll read:

_I’ll tell you all, just give me time. Thank you._

_Forever with love, Erik_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it was. Erik freaking out and going to M. Giry for comfort. Such scenes can be exhausting after all. Anyway, next chapter will be in Erik’s POV cause he’s not done sulking yet.  
> I also would like to say something. My dear readers, you’re killing me. Not literally, of course, but I’ll say in spirit. I was so excited about posting this story and all the chapters but that has slowly died with the lack of comments I’ve been getting. I use to wait eagerly for the next time I would update the story, but now I barely remember the fact that it’s an update day. I post with no excitement any longer, which makes me sad because I love my story. I had hoped for at least one comment for every chapter, but that hasn’t happened in a while.  
> Tell me your favorite line for the chapter and why. Or just say something general about the chapter, characters, and story. Or even something short and sweet. Maybe this sounds like I’m complaining, I hope not, but please give me a comment. Renew my enthusiasm for my story again!


	11. Friends Can Be Very Pushy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is feeling more like an interrogation than discussion.” Erik noted as he sat down in the arm chair that Meg must have moved so that he was facing the two ladies on the couch.  
> “For all intents and purposes, you can consider it one.” Mme. Giry replied simply. “Now tell us everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment reply:  
> Alyssa- lol, yes I did. Thank you for your love!  
> sunshinedemoness- ;) ;) ;) ;)

When Erik got back to his place, he closed the door and did not go back out. Since he turns down the heating when he is not there, the inside was pretty chilly. He turned up the heater then got changed into more comfortable clothing then a day wore suit with rain damage. 

Once presentable, he set aside the damaged suit to see how much it would cost him to fix later, and he did another more thorough inspection of his music sheets. There were five that would need to be completely rewritten from the ink stains seeping all over the pages, luckily they were more recent portions so it should not be too hard putting the notes back together. 

Again Erik refused to let himself get drawn back into the despairing pit he had fallen into the previous evening, so placed his full attention in his music. His mind zeroed in on the music and only the music, allowing his conscious to come to the surface when bodily functions averted further progress. The other thing that would make him aware of the outside word would be the alert sounds of texts and phone calls he received, even heard his email tone go off twice in the evening. 

When he got around to checking his phone, he was not the slightest bit surprised when the calls were from Mme. Giry and the text messages were from both Meg and Mme. Giry. However, when he caught sight of who sent the emails, his lungs took in a sharp intake of breath. 

One from Miss Daae, the other from Mr. de Chagny. 

Erik’s phone was put on permanent silent. 

After that evening, his mind was once again lost in his work. It was frustrating at times when one right note could not be identified to make the piece perfect or when the words just could not be pulled forward, no matter have much he tried. 

The worse were the romantic scenes, so he continuously skipped over them when they came to close to bringing back certain memories. The tragic scenes, now those were an inspiration. That was when he allowed the pain, the confusion, the frustration to take over and let it pour over his sheets. He knew he would have to do some editing once he have gotten over these emotions, but for now, he did not seen why he should not let them be put to something useful.

Even though he was in a frenzy, Erik did have alarms set to bring him back into reality for the sake of relief and nourishment. Sleep was always the hardest chore to get down, so it was the least paid attention too. What ended up happening more often than not were the occasions when he would find himself waking up at random times, his mask poking into his face uncomfortably, having not realizing he had fallen asleep, or had even been tired in the first place.

*** 

When Erik heard the sound of keys entering his front door, his concentration was broken. If he had been playing, he would not have heard it, but he had been writing, so the sound of the door opening was sharp in his ears. 

“Erik Destler!”

The point of Erik’s pencil broke under the weight of his sudden overwhelming alarm at hearing Mme. Giry’s voice rang out through the house. Quickly he look around for a place to hide, but it was not to be as the door to the room banged open and standing in the doorway was a very crossed Mme. Giry. 

He watched, frozen to the spot as Mme. Giry’s eyes roamed the room before settling on him with a narrow gaze.

“One week. One week it’s been since you’ve left us with no explanation as to why you were upset. Asking for time, which I gave freely and now I come to see you working on your piece as if you are fine?!” 

Erik winced at the volume increase on the last part. “My dear Madame—”

“Don’t you ‘dear Madame’ me!” Mme. Giry spat out harshly. “I gave you time. Do you have any idea how worried Meg and I have been?!”

She raised her finger to stop him when he opened his mouth, before pointing it at him aggressively. “You will get yourself out of this room and into the living room right now! We are going to talk, you understand?!”

He nodded quickly and Mme. Giry let out a huff before beckoning him to follow her. He did so obediently. He followed her into his living room and when he entered he did a double-take.

“Meg?!” Erik exclaimed in disbelief. 

“Well what do you know, you can say just my name.” Meg fake gasped, from her spot on the couch. 

Erik turned to Mme. Giry questioningly and she shrugged before sitting on the couch next to her daughter. “I would have told her everything anyway, she might as well hear it from the source and be able to give advice if she wishes.” 

“This is feeling more like an interrogation than discussion.” Erik noted as he sat down in the arm chair that Meg must have moved so that he was facing the two ladies on the couch. 

“For all intents and purposes, you can consider it one.” Mme. Giry replied simply. “Now tell us everything.” 

So he did. Not leaving a single thing out from the moment Miss Daae came in for her session. Erik knew better than to try to hide anything. Even with the mask on, Mme. Giry had the uncanny ability to tell when he was hiding something or lying. Something she apparently seems to have gifted her daughter with as well. No doubt in his mind the mother-daughter duo make an unstoppable force when they work together, especially against him. Which happens considerably more often than he would like. 

When he got to the portion that was after Miss Daae’s lesson, Erik’s voice unconsciously got lower and slower, the weight on his shoulders coming back to attempting to drag him down, the lump in his throat trying once again to choke him. He forced himself to continue, ending the part when he ran out in one breath trying to get it out as fast as possible before he was choked. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. 

“Then I got to my car and drove to you house. The rest you know.” 

The three of them sat there quiet for multiple minutes. It was Meg who broke the silence first.

“Yeah, okay. You messed up big time.” She stated matter-of-factly.

Erik let out a heavy sigh and brought up his hand to his forehead above the mask. “Yes, dear Meg, I am very much conscious of that fact.” 

“I thought you said that you would be opened to being with them if they wanted to be with you? Well, they definitely were upfront about that point.” Meg continued, a puzzled pout on her lips. 

“I am aware. But, I believe, in my state of shock I had panicked and refused to accept what they were saying because...”

“Because you do not trust anyone to love you for who you are? Because you think that as soon as you allow them to see you unmasked, that trust and love will be broken and leave you beyond repair but at the same time prove to you that you are unlovable?” Mme. Giry probed. 

“I…” Erik stopped, not wanting to admit that Mme. Giry was right on all accounts. But the thing is, she was. “Yes.” 

“Well then. I guess we’ll just have to show you that you’re wrong.” Mme. Giry remarked casually. 

His brows furrowed underneath the mask and he stared at Mme. Giry with the bafflement in his eyes. She saw and gained a smirked.

“Tell me Erik, how much have you been paying attention to your phone? Not much by the number of call and texts you didn’t respond to.”

He brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck, thinking. “I had it turned on silent after the first day I got back and have not even peeked at it since. It is probably dead by now in my room.” 

Mme. Giry rolled her eyes at that and nodded to Meg, who was now beaming in excitement. She took out her phone and began messing with it, as she did so Mme. Giry continued. 

“Since you were not answering, I had figured you would not be doing any of your work for the theatre either so log into your email to request your time off. Low and behold I found something most interesting. Several in fact.”

As she talked, the sense of foreboding built up in Erik’s stomach, not allowing him to speak. As if sensing his inner dread, Mme. Giry’s smirk twitched. “Before you had placed your phone on silent, did you happen to see any specific emails sent by Miss Daae and Mr. de Chagny?” 

All at once the breath in his lungs rushed out. Trying to catch his breath, even letting out a small cough, Erik answered her. 

“Yes, I saw the notices on my phone that I received them but did not open either of them. That is what made me put my phone on silent in the first place.”

Mme. Giry nodded as if he confirmed her thoughts, which knowing her, he probably did. Then he realized something.

“Wait! Are you saying that you read my emails?!” Erik indicted.

“Of course,” Mme. Giry said without a hint of regret and when he scowled at her, she scowled back. “I was not about to let them try to play any games on you. I wanted to make sure they were being sincere!” 

That brought Erik up short. Mme. Giry was just being a friend. A dear friend whom he knew he could never be worthy of even if he would live eternally. He was still a little bit upset, but he could understand why she would do such a thing, and it is not like this was the first time either. He knew that he would burn down the entire country if it were to make her happy. 

“What did they say?” Erik asked instead. 

Mme. Giry smiled softly. “What didn’t they say, is a better question. You did not only get the two you remember seeing. They have been sending you one each and every day for the past week. At the same time as well.”

“My favorite is Mr. de Chagny’s third one.” Meg added with a grin, holding out her phone to him.

As he took the phone in his hand, Mme. Giry spoke. “Ah yes, that one was rather amusing. I find myself fond over Miss Daae’s sixth email as my favorite.” 

Erik playfully glared at them, but they paid it no mind, seemingly content to watching him at the moment. When he looked at Meg’s phone screen he realized that he was looking at his email account, at the top were seven emails each from Miss Daae and Mr. de Chagny appearing as Mme. Giry said. Every day and at the same time, every single one had the subject line name “Reasons Why”. Scrolling to the first of the emails, he press to open the first, one from Miss Daae and begin to read:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I didn’t expect so many comments! Thank you all, truly! The day I posted the new chapter I didn’t look at it again until that night before I went to bed. I had expected 0, maybe at most 1 or 2 comments, but not 6 on the first day! Really, I got a little teared up after reading them. Though to be fair I had been emotional at that point because I had just finishing reading a chapter of a manga with a character’s death. But still, they were lovely! I hope you’ll continue to drop comments as we go. I obviously love hearing from my dear readers!  
> Though sorry about the whole M. vs Mme. for Giry. I didn’t know and I went back and changed them. Though I cannot promise that I got all of them. I hope I did.  
> Next chapter doesn’t have a POV. If you haven’t guess already what the chapter is going to be, you’ll find out next update. ;)


	12. Reasons Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing for this one, because its just a bunch of emails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to point this out for those interested. Meg’s favorite email was Raoul’s third one, which makes it the sixth reason. Mme. Giry’s was Christine’s sixth email, so that would make it the eleventh reason. Onwards you go!  
> Comment reply:  
> PoisonHw- Ahh, thank you! This chapter definitely took me a while to do and thought about not doing it at all. But glad I did, cause it was obviously worth it! Who is your favorite Phantom?   
> sunshinedemoness- lol, its okay! Get emotional!, its nice knowing I got such a reaction! Thank you!  
> tifaandrude- Comments like that make me blush! Its nice having my story be called beautiful. Thank you!

Saturday

_Erik,_

_We’re sorry about what happened last night. I’ll admit that wasn’t the smoothest way of telling you about our feelings, but they are real. We didn’t lie. We want you to be interested in being with us. We know it’s sudden for you, but for Raoul and me it’s been months. If you are truly not interested in us, then I am sorry for putting you through this. If you want to stop being my teacher as well, I completely understand._

_However, I would just like the opportunity to state that based off your reaction, you didn’t seem against the idea of being with us, but maybe from the idea of it being you we are interested in. I can’t say for sure but because of this Raoul and I decided to try and prove to you that our feelings are real. So we are going to tell you the reasons why we love you._

  1. _Dedication. The way you are committed to you music and the art in general is inspiring. Every time I have watched you at work with your own compositions, I feel as if I’m watching the very master of music at work, sending exciting shivers down my spine and making me regretful when I have to pull you out of it._



_We love you._

_Christine Daae_

_Erik,_

_Hopefully you’ve already read Christine’s email before mine, or else this would be a little confusing probably. Or not? I don’t know. Sorry about the jumble but Christine and I agreed to type out all our thoughts as we’re going so that you can get a feel of our thoughts. Or something like that. Hers probably sounds a lot better than mine already, she’s a lot more organized that way. Anyway, I wanted to say sorry about yesterday, we didn’t mean to throw you off like that…okay yeah maybe we did a little but was definitely not expecting your reaction I can tell you that._

_Christine and I are going to be sending you a lot of emails so prepare yourself! My turn for what we decided to title ‘Reasons Why.’_

  1. _Hands. Do you even realize how much we love your hands? I guess not, cause then we might not be in this situation if you had. But let me tell you, you have officially given me a hand fetish. Yep. I hope you’re proud of yourself mister. Big hands with long fingers? Count us in! I didn’t realize that was even a thing until I met you and it’ll only ever be for you._



_We love you._

_Raoul de Chagny_

Sunday

_Erik,_

  1. _Eyes. I’ll be the first to admit that when we first met, your eyes startled me. However, I would just like to point out that you were on the catwalk wearing dark clothes and a white mask. But soon after, maybe even by the end of our first meeting, I was already in love with them. Such a unique color, surely worthy of such a unique person. And when those eyes are focused solely on me I shudder in pleasure every time from such a burning glaze. That was really embarrassing to admit but you deserve to know the whole truth in how we feel._



_We love you._

_Christine Daae_

_Erik,_

  1. _Love for others. You probably remember that embarrassing incident with me ripping my pants? Yeah, well when you had taken me back to your office so that you can sew them up we had talked about a couple things, including that mask that was given to you by your niece. Totally melted my heart on the spot. It showed me that while to some you may seem intimidating—you certainly intimidated me when we first met even while I was thinking you were hot—you very obviously love strongly and are sentimental._



_P.S. While that ripping was definitely accidental, the cause? Absolutely not. My failed attempt at getting your attention with my body. Lesson learned._

_We love you._

_Raoul de Chagny_

Monday

_Erik,_

  1. _Compassion. I hold it very dear to my heart that you don’t have many students. You had once told me that other than your niece, I was your only student you’ve taken on. I cannot express the gratitude of what you have done for me, and that you would find me worthy at all to be a student warms my heart. And when we are doing our sessions, you make me feel as if I’m all that exists in your world. I know that Meg probably feels the same way when you teach her. The way you dedicate each session to trying to make every effort in helping me improve as much as possible, truly shows how much you care._



_We love you._

_Christine Daae_

_Erik,_

  1. _Voice. Christine purposely refused to do this one. I’ll have you know that she’s not as innocent as you would believe! That she-devil knows what your voice can do to me, so she’s making sure I have to tell you! So yes, your voice does things to me, specifically when you’re singing, which was how I first heard you when you were singing with Christine. This was before I knew you, so I had my doubts on what kind of person could Christine see as a potential third partner so soon after meeting them. That flat out ended the moment I heard your voice then saw you with her on stage. I know that you thought that certain thing you noticed about my pants that day was because of Christine. Yeah, no, that was from you. So now you know, so now I got to go kill Christine for making me admit it!_



_We love you._

_Raoul de Chagny_

Tuesday

_Erik,_

_As you can tell I am not dead. Raoul had loss the nerve to do it at the last moment. I hope these emails are finding you okay. While I am partly glad you haven’t replied in case it is to tell us to stop, I can’t help but wonder what you are thinking as you read them. Then again, you might not even have opened any of them. Hopefully not._

  1. _Laugh. I don’t get to hear it often, so when I do I try to memorize the reason for it to see if I can attempt it again to get a similar respond. It has the charm of your voice but the melody of your singing. I’ll let you in on a little secret. Raoul and I, since hearing you laugh, have been keeping score to see who can make you laugh more. I’m proud to say I’m in the lead. If you allow us to continue to be with you, we’ll both do our best to make sure you keep on laughing because it is certainly worth striving to hear._



_We love you._

_Christine Daae_

_Erik,_

_As you probably already know, I didn’t kill Christine. She says I lost my nerve, but really it would just be too much of a hassle to try to get rid of the body. That’s my story and I’m sticking with it._

  1. _Naivety. While we all know you’re practically a genius, you are also lacking in some areas, specifically when it comes to flirting. Not at all criticizing, we find it adorable. Though we didn’t realize till that evening how much you really didn’t notice. Still, we both think of the fact with love. I would like to point out one example so you know what I’m talking about. Remember that time when we met up for lunch on the field outside the academic building? You were lying down on a blanket that Christine had brought and well, let’s just say that when I said ‘nice view,’ I wasn’t talking about the scenery. It was at that moment when you replied by commenting on the field that I think I officially fell for you. Totally and completely. It didn’t hit me till later, but that’s definitely the moment._



_We love you._

_Raoul de Chagny_

Wednesday

_Erik,_

  1. _Kindness. Since Raoul has told you when he knew he was in love with you, I’ll tell you mine. It was when I had fought with Raoul and had shown up to our session angry. Even though I was angry I was still nervous to show any emotion, trying to be the perfect student for you. So I tried my best to hide it. But as soon as you saw me, you asked me if I was okay, then even after I denied it you refused to accept that nothing was wrong. I know very well that you could’ve dismissed me from the class and we would have gone our separate ways for the day. But you didn’t. You instead went to the ice cream shop and not only brought me ice cream, you stayed and tried to cheer me up. You shared with me some of your life and sang to me a part of Meg’s lullaby. Which, by the way, I’m still determined to hear the rest of. I was at that point already interested in you, but after that day, I knew I wanted you in my life because I had fallen hard._



_We love you._

_Christine Daae_

_Erik,_

  1. _Legs. Seriously, do you do cardio or something because those two long limbs that allow you to walk look amazing! Wow, that sounded super cheesy, but I won’t take it back because it’s true. And the pants you are always wearing! Bravo in being an expert in how to make your body look as perfect as possible. I should really be asking you for some advice in that, but I’m always too busy wiping the drool away from my mouth. I wish that was an exaggeration, but a few times in the past, it really wasn’t._



_We love you._

_Raoul de Chagny_

Thursday

_Erik,_

  1. _Sweets. Don’t try to deny it. I know you have a sweet tooth. I have been in your office before and have seen the mini cake wrappers in the trashcan. I think its shows a more childish side to you that I find endearing, especially since you are so against chocolate in general! And because I know of your hidden sweet tooth, those times that I brought pastries and said they were left over from an event or club meeting? Yes well, I bought them specifically for you and they were worth every amount when I saw the smile you would try to hide from me when you accepted them._



_We love you._

_Christine Daae_

_Erik,_

  1. _Intelligence. Why is it that you had to be good-looking, musical, and smart? That’s just not fair, total triple threat. But you make any conversation interesting because of it. I have never been bored when I’m around you and your humor definitely keeps me on my toes. You can probably talk circles around Christine and I until we are dizzy in our heads and lying on the ground, but you don’t. Instead, when you see that we are lost or not sure what the heck you’re talking about, you change the way you are saying it. And if that doesn’t work you explain it. There are a bunch of smart people in the world but only intelligent people can make it possible for anyone to understand them in a given topic._



_We love you._

_Raoul de Chagny_

Friday

_Erick,_

  1. _Care for animals. Again, don’t try to deny the fact that you completely got a soft spot for animals. I have on multiple occasions watched you set aside seeds and meats in our outings only to watch as you give the seeds to the birds and squirrels and give the meat to stray cats and dogs. One cat in particular. I have seen you take care of the cat after it had gotten injured at the theatre. Nursing it back to health slowly and gaining its trust until you were able to take it away from that place. The same cat, which is I’m guessing, the same one you said that your niece had adopted._



_We love you._

_Christine Daae_

_Erick_

  1. _Well-dressed. Okay, you listen up real good for this. You are one handsome devil, and I kind of hate you for looking so good all the time. Really, never a strand out of place, it’s ridiculous! But I’ll be damned if I don’t admit that I love it all. It kind of makes me want to ruffle you up so that I could see what’s underneath that organized exterior. I know Christine feels the same. Each and every thing I have ever seen you wear fits your body to perfection and you know what? Hot damn, is all I got to say. Christine and I have even agreed that we just love it all! I’m sure that if we to ever see even your feet, we would find some way to view it as the feet of Adonis or something of the sort._



_We love you._

_Raoul de Chagny_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments! I love reading them! Please continue to do so! For everyone who had been able to guess that this chapter was going to be the emails, I hope I met your expectations. And of course, for those who didn't, I hope you loved and laughed at them as well! I have to admit, some of them were hard to write! Lol.  
> Next chapter will be in Erik’s POV. Time for him to wake up and accept some love!  
> To anon, who commented on the past chapter. You can definitely message me anytime to talk about the Austin show! I could use someone to talk to who’ll be just as enthusiastic about it as I am!


	13. Taking a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned his head and saw his frame in the mirror that hung on his closet door. Erik raised his hand and traced his finger along the bottom edge of the mask. He had to admit that they sound most sincere, accepting not only his older age, but his more complicated sexuality as well. But could they accept such a face? One that cursed him ever since the day he was born? One that not even a mother could love?

As Erik finished reading the last email, he remained glad that his mask was currently on. All the more able to hide his expression from the attentive eyes of Mme. Giry and Meg. He logged out of his account and closed the app before handing the phone back to Meg. When she took it back she had an expectant look on her face but he did not say anything. Apparently she was not pleased with that because only after a few moments she spoke. 

“So, it totally looks like they love you right? I mean, those were pretty specific and detailed emails there.” Meg probed, trying to get him to speak.

All Erik really wanted to do right now was sink into his floor and not ever come out. However, Mme. Giry would certainly never allow for that to happen. If he were to do that, she would just dragged him back out and then scold him after allowing Meg to do so first.

“Erik, they seem to be very serious about this.” Mme. Giry continued from her daughter. “After reading those emails, I no longer have any doubts, and neither should you. Come now, what are you going to do?”

“Tell them to stop sending them.” Erik mumbled almost inaudibly, the two ladies heard it however and both opened their mouths to protest. He hurriedly put his hands up in a placating gesture. “It is not what you think! I will no longer deny that, yes, they appear to be serious about this it’s just…”

Mme. Giry scowled at him. “Just what?”

“It is embarrassing!” He blurted out. “While I will admit pretty flattering, there is only so much someone could take before one feels more embarrassed.”

Both ladies giggled at the reply, Meg openly, Mme. Giry covering her mouth with a hand.

“Really? You embarrassed? Say it isn’t so!” Mme. Giry retorted, smirk on her lips.

“It is a perfectly natural reaction!” Erik protested, causing Meg to giggle more.

“Uncle Erik is finally going to be in a relationship!” Meg practically squealed, suddenly bursting with enthusiasm. Leaping off the couch she runs over to him and jumps into his startled arms, throwing her arms around his neck.

“What do you mean _finally_?!” he demanded good-humoredly, pulling Meg away to have her sit on his lap.

When she was settled, Meg placed both of her small hands on Erik’s masked cheeks, unexpectedly looking a lot more serious for a young girl.

“Because I want you to be happy! You, more than anyone I know deserves to be happy!”

He blinked at that, amazed sometimes by just how unselfish his niece could be.

“Your mother is not your first choice? Or yourself?”

She rolled her eyes. “Me and mom are already happy! We got each other, dad, when he’s able to come home, and you.”

He shot a glance towards Mme. Giry who shrugged in reply, a content smile gracing her lips.

“So I was not happy before then?” Erik asked, this time more teasingly.

He knew she could tell because she huffed and smacked his masked cheeks lightly in punishment.

“You know what I mean.” she grumbled. She proceeded to take her hands off his mask and tucked herself into his chest, her head lying under his chin.

“Apparently, I shall not be moving from this spot anytime soon.” Erik remarked to Mme. Giry.

“Noo, she has made herself quite comfortable already.” She answered, settling herself back onto the couch, watching them.

“What are you going to do after the break, once they return?” Mme. Giry questioned after a few moments of silence.

Erik knew Meg was not asleep but at the moment seemed comfortable with only listening. He took at piece of her long hair and twirled the strand between his fingers.

“I do not know as of yet. It is quite the situation after all.” When Mme. Giry nodded in acknowledgement he continued. “I suppose it will have to come to _that_ since I cannot hope to be with them if they were to not even know the truth. However, it saddens me that if they were to change their mind, I would probably be unable to continue being even Miss Daae’s tutor after.”

He felt Meg’s fist that was holding onto the opening of his coat tightened, but she did not speak.

“They will not change their minds Erik.” Mme. Giry reassured. “And if they are stupid enough to do so, after everything they have told you, what is it that Meg and I always tell you?”

Erik sighed heavily, curling the strand of Meg’s hair a couple times more before letting it go.

“That they did not deserve my love in the first place. That still does not make it any less painful should it occur, my dear Madame.”

Mme. Giry’s eyes took on a sympathetic tint. “No, my friend, it does not.”

***

Hours later when it was in the early evening and Mme. Giry and Meg had left, Erik went into his bedroom where he found his dead phone sitting on his bed. After searching for the charger, which took more time then he had thought it would, he plugged in his phone. The phone eventually turned back on and as he opened up his email app he took a glance at the clock on his nightstand.

5:09 pm

All the emails that had been sent were at 6:30pm. To Erik that seemed like a random time at first, not having paid attention to the time when Meg had him read the emails, but then soon realized that it was the time that Miss Daae’s lesson would begin. Clearly, the two had put some thought into everything. Again it was very flattering but the lingering feeling of doubt is a strong one.

He turned his head and saw his frame in the mirror that hung on his closet door. Erik raised his hand and traced his finger along the bottom edge of the mask. He had to admit that they sound most sincere, accepting not only his older age, but his more complicated sexuality as well. But could they accept such a face? One that cursed him ever since the day he was born? One that not even a mother could love?

Mme. Giry and Meg came to mind and he exhaled, taking his hand away from his mask.

Yes, Mme. Giry and Meg. Two wonderful females who had shown that such a face can be loved and accepted. Mme. Giry who had, as a child basically saved Erik from himself and all the darkness that had begun to brew when he had been alone. And Meg, dear little Meg, who had never once recoiled from him since the day she was born. He had been awfully nervous when Mme. Giry somehow convinced him to reveal his face to her seven months old baby. Mme. Giry had held the beautiful child in her arms in front of him and he had taken his mask off for the first time in front of the child. Two large brown eyes had stared at him for a few moments, then she had giggled and began reaching out to him with her tiny limbs, “Un, un!” she insisted since she could not say Uncle just yet.

Erik remembered crying as he held her and she patted his unmasked face, a huge smile beaming up at him.

Coming out of his thoughts, he took another look at the clock, now seeing that it was 5:37pm. He unlocked his phone, his email showing on the screen.

Opening a new email, he put in both Miss Daae’s and Mr. de Chagny’s email and began typing. After he was finished he read it over a few times, his thumb hesitating over the send button. Forcing himself before he could stall any longer he hit the send button, putting down the phone with a long exhale out of his nose. It is done. There is nothing he could do about it now.

Erik left his phone to charge and began to walk out of the bedroom. Stealing one more glance at the mirror before walking out. He felt somewhat lighter in his step, he was finally taking the opportunity for this kind of happiness. While he knew it can go terribly wrong when all was done, at this moment he did not find himself feeling any regret.

He was giving himself a chance.

 

_Dear Miss Daae and Mr. de Chagny,_

_I would like to ask you to please stop with the emails that you have been sending for the past week. I am neither upset nor angry with them or with the two of you. We shall discuss what had happened when both of you have returned from your break, when Miss Daae’s first session is scheduled to begin again. As such, I expect you both to be at the theatre the first Friday of your semester. Same time as always._

_Erik_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed the read! Short and sweet! Next chapter will begin with a short part in Erik’s POV but then switch to Christine. As always I’m thankful for the lovely comments I receive and hope I’ll get to read your thoughts on this one!


	14. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sheesh!” Raoul cursed when he had opened his eyes and saw where Erik was. “We need to put a bell on you or something!”  
> Erik’s lips curled into a smirk, but his golden eyes revealed how tense he was. “Forgive me, it seems like there have been quite a few unexpected surprises lately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> sunshinedemoness- lol! Thank you for such the wonderful reaction. I hope this chapter will cause similar feelings as well!.

Erik had been able to lose himself once again in his music after that day. Though this time he did not allow himself to get too consumed. He had gone back to the theatre, doing the odd jobs here and there like he has always done. He made sure to answer any and all of Mme. Giry’s and Meg’s calls and texts lest they find it worth it to do another surprise visit again. When prompt by Mme. Giry, he had started his lessons with Meg back up, making the young girl happy though she asked endless questions about what was he going to do when the young couple returned. Luckily he was able to dodge them more often than not, and when she would not allow him to change the subject he would admit that he just did not know yet. She would be disappointed but would let it go.

When Erik had sent the couple the email, he had gained a surprising amount of relief. They had respected his request and had not sent him anymore emails after. While he will admit that a part of him was a little disappointed that he no longer received such pleasing emails, he also felt that he would not have been able to face them if they had continued out of embarrassment. Every other day or so through the break he would pull out his phone to read them again, each and every time leaving him red in the face but smiling.

Two weeks had passed all too quickly.

As the break came to a close quicker and quicker, his lightness he had felt previously slowly turned to dread and doubt. That was usually when he would pull out the emails, but even they could help only so much.

The first day of the new semester came and he knew Miss Daae and Mr. de Chagny had to be back, attending and settling into their new schedule, one of the reasons why he had requested them to meet on Friday.

That Friday went by too fast and too slowly. Erik did his work as usual, trying to remain busy, but would find himself constantly going to Mme. Giry’s office, seeking the calming presence she emitted. Sometimes she was there, other times she was not as she was an instructor and now had classes as well. They never talked when she would be there. She just allowed him in and let him pace about her office while she sat at her desk drawing up dances for her students to perform through the semester. Eventually he would tire out and be composed enough to leave her office to get back to work, but would have to come back soon after.

When classes ended for the day, Mme. Giry gave Erik a sweet peck on his uncovered chin. With a smile, silently wishing him luck, she left.

***  
Twisting her hands furiously, she and Raoul made their way to the backdoor entrance to the theatre.

This break had been a long one for both of them. That first week, they had sent Erik those emails, hoping to convey their feelings to him. When he had sent back an email telling them to stop, they had been disappointed, but the remainder of it gave them a little bit of hope. They had done as he asked and didn’t send anymore, but that made the rest of the weeks almost go by at a snail slow pace since all they had wanted was to talk to him. But he had set the time and place, and they respected that, just happy that he was going to let them speak to him.

When school had finally began again, Raoul and Christine both waited with bated breath as the week crawled pasted.  
Friday had arrived at last and the nerves hit full force.

With shaking hands Christine got out her ID and opened the back door. When both of them were in they paused right as they got inside. They stood there in silence for a while, neither saying anything. The hall was dark, and everything was in the same place as always, yet at this moment she couldn’t help but feel as if she was in another realm, and that her spirit was not completely attached to her body.

“Well,” Raoul began weakly. “We better move it along. Wouldn’t want to be late.”

However, he didn’t make any move to leave.

Christine gripped his hand in hers and squeezed it. He gave her a squeeze back, and they gave each other an anxious grin before making their way to the stage. When they got there, the stage was surprisingly deserted. No trace that Erik had been working with the piano like usual, which made the stage seem startling cold without it. Now a little confused, she walked further onto the stage, Raoul coming along with her easily until they were at the center.

“Do you think he’s still in his office?” Raoul asked, turning his head this way and that searching.

Christine shook her head and opened her mouth to reply when she heard Erik’s voice.

_Wandering child,_  
_So lost, so helpless_  
_Yearning for some guidance._

Raoul and she jumped, searching for him but his voice was coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once. Christine easily recognized the first verse of Meg’s lullaby and placed a hand on Raoul’s arm to stop his searching.

_Angel or family_  
_Friend or phantom_  
_Who will be there, staring?_

_Its there, your Angel of Music_

As always, Erik’s voice filled Christine with warmth and love. His voice was soft but was easily heard and smooth like velvet. Raoul had relaxed beside her, content now to only listen. Erik’s voice rang out through the theatre.

_Have you forgotten your Angel?_  
_Angel, shall speak_  
_What endless longings_  
_Echo in this whisper!_

Erik had told her that he would reveal the next part of the song the next time she was upset. In his own way, Christine knew that this was also him apologizing. However, she was still surprised when he continued.

_Wandering child,_  
_Too long you've roamed in winter_  
_Far from your angel’s gaze..._  
_You’ll resist...._  
_But your soul obeys..._  
_Angel of Music,_  
_Do not deny it!_  
_Turn towards true beauty!_  
_Angel of Music!_  
_Wandering child,_  
_Come to your strange Angel..._

Erik’s voice trailed off and Christine opened her eyes, having not realized that she had closed them in the first place. She blinked a few times to get her eyes to refocus, and when they did she saw Erik standing not even a few yards in front of them, watching them.

From how much she knew how well Erik could control his voice, she was not at all surprised that he was able to project his voice as if it was surrounding them only to be in reality standing so close. Raoul however, was not so informed.

“Sheesh!” Raoul cursed when he had opened his eyes and saw where Erik was. “We need to put a bell on you or something!”

Erik’s lips curled into a smirk, but his golden eyes revealed how tense he was. “Forgive me, it seems like there have been quite a few unexpected surprises lately.”

Raoul stiffened next to her but she gave his hand another squeeze.

“That was Meg’s lullaby? The whole thing?” Christine asked causing Erik’s eyes to focus on her. He nodded.

“Yes, that was all of it. I had decided that the two of you deserved such a reward for all the distressed I must have caused last time we were together.”

“No!” she rushed to argue. “We the ones sorry that we sprung our feelings on you like that! Right Raoul?”

“Yeah,” Raoul added awkwardly. “Soo…have you given it any thought?”

“Raoul!” Christine chastened his bluntness.

“It is fine, Miss Daae.” Erik calmed. “Is that not the reason we are all here right now?”

Biting her lip, she waited next to Raoul as Erik observed them silently with penetrating gold eyes. After a while under his gaze she had to tighten her grip on Raoul’s hand to keep her from wriggling her hands.

“Yes.”

It was spoken so softly that Christine could’ve sworn it had only been her imagination, but she had seen Erik’s lips move and his eyes revealed everything that the mask never would.

Mouth agape she whispered, “Yes?”

Erik’s feet shifted a bit, and he no longer met either of their eyes.

“You hear well enough Miss Daae.” He responded, confirming everything.

Letting out a squeal and hearing Raoul’s sigh of relief next to her, Christine started making her way to Erik. Before she could get within a few feet however, he put his hand up to stop her. When she took a closer look, she noticed that the hand was trembling the slightest bit.

“I have made my decision.” Erik explained slowly, voice completely calm. “Whether or not that is to be a mistake, we will find out now.”

“What do you mean?!” she asked, frowning. “You said yes. We love you, what could possibly make us change our minds at this point.”

Erik started reaching up towards his mask, and Christine quickly went to him to wrap her hand around his wrist to stop him. The hand was trembling harder, making her chest tighten.

“You don’t have to Erik. You really don’t.” she stressed.

“Yes I do.” Erik muttered. “This is also for me. I cannot ever fully believe that such people as wonderful as the two of you could ever want to be with me unless you also know what is underneath this mask.”

Christine still held onto his wrist, and he wasn’t fighting her about it but she could see the determination in his eyes. This was just something he had to do, she realized. She had to accept that. Slowly she released her grip and let her hand fall to her side. Raoul had come to stand beside her and together they waited patiently.

Erik stood before them, having his head turned downwards, shoulders slouched as if to try to hide as much as he could but remained still. His one hand almost glued to the one spot on his mask.

“This-this is terribly hard.” Erik stuttered after a while, trying to smile but faltering fast.

“Erik—” Christine began, trying to comfort him.

“We can do it.” Raoul proclaimed seriously. “That way, you won’t have to force yourself to do it and it would still get done.”

Erik eyed him for a few seconds before taking on a thoughtful appearance. Eventually he nodded, straightening he pulled his hand away from his face.

“Take it out of my hands then.” Erik accepted, taking a glance at each of them, before closing his eyes.

Raoul and Christine’s eyes met, before he nodded for her to be the one to do the act. She accepted and closed the distance between Erik and her. Now that she was closer she could feel his whole body vibrating. Still Erik kept himself from actively moving and his eyes closed.

Christine reached up and touched the edge of Erik’s mask, when she did so he flinched a little before making himself still again. Her heart went out to him, seeing the state Erik was putting upon himself, but she wanted to do as he asked.  
So Christine gently lifted the mask off his face.

As she did, Erik let out an irregular breath and visibly shudder when the mask came off his face, but didn’t make any other noise and kept motionless other than his slight shaking.

His face wasn’t like anything Christine had ever seen before and she was ashamed to admit that her breath did a sharp intake of air. Erik must have heard it because he flinched again, this one more violent.

Still his eyes remained closed.

She turned her head to look at Raoul and saw that his eyes were wide and mouth open but that was about it. Their eyes met and his face softened into a loving grin. She turned back to Erik, putting the mask down on the floor next to them. She placed her hands on his now uncovered cheeks, tightening her grip when he recoiled a bit.

“Erik.” She urged softly. “Open your eyes Erik.”

He stiffened, hesitating before he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple times before letting his golden eyes focus on her. His eyes widened as they took in her smile.

Then Christine pulled his head down so that their lips could meet.

It was a sweet kiss. Only lips on lips, since she didn’t know what Erik thought about kissing as a whole, but surely he would know that this meant that she accepted him? That she loved him no matter what he looked like.

He had tensed up when their lips first met, but when he realized that she wasn’t drawing away disgusted or recoiling, he relaxed bit by bit and answered back.

Eventually, Erik was the one that pulled back, which Christine accepted, not wanting to make him uncomfortable because she didn’t know his limits. Without his mask, his face was a lot more expressive then she ever thought it would be. His whole face communicating an almost childlike wonder, taking her breath away.

“Was that okay? Kissing?” she tested, her thumbs stroking his cheekbones slowly. She needed to know if she could freely kiss those lips again in the future.

He blinked at her, appearing to be trying to collect his thoughts. “I…yes. I think it would be just fine.”

A wave of warmth and satisfaction course through her at the reply.

“Cool. So can I please have my turn then?” Raoul asked from behind her, startling her.

Christine couldn’t believe that she had for a few moments forgotten he was there!

Sheepishly she turned back to Raoul, who, when he saw her expression, winked.

“Its fine, I don’t feel left out or anything, just want to try out kissing our new boyfriend too.” And with that he grabbed a still stunned Erik by his hand, pulled him out of Christine’s grasp, and kissed him.

Oh, she thought as she watched them, suddenly feeling hot.

Their kissing was definitely not as innocent as the one Erik and her shared and was a little clumsy, Erik has admitted to not being very experienced, but Raoul was obviously taking it all in stride. Dominating the kiss like he does a lot of other things. Raoul was holding Erik face between his hands but was also leaning into him so much that Erik was slightly bent back causing him to clenched Raoul’s shoulders as not to fall over.

Eventually they pulled away from each other and Raoul let Erik go.

“How’s that for a kiss!? Will that be okay?” Raoul panted with a toothy smile.

Erik was also panting but eventually was able to answer through it. “I would prefer if something like that were not to be so spontaneous but would not completely reject such actions.”

Laughing Raoul put his arm around Erik’s shoulder to pull him close. “But those are the best kind!” He then pointed at her. “And look! Sure looks like Christine enjoyed it too!”

When they both turned to Christine her breath caught in her lungs. She realized that she was breathing heavily, and was probably completely flushed and pupils fully dilated.

“What can I say?” she retorted breathless. “That was just about the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in a long time.”

Erik’s face, neck and maybe even more, was now completely red and he had a ruffled appearance. Very much opposite of the composed presence he usually gives off. Christine found it very, very much to her liking. He moved away from Raoul and strolled towards where she had placed his mask on the floor. Picking it up, he shot them a glance before putting it back on over his face.

When Raoul started to protest Erik cut him off.

“While I am immensely glad that the two of you are able to accept me as I am, the mask is about as much a part of me as anything else. You do me the honor of accepting both faces.” He explained.

At that Raoul shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I do have a question though. If you knew you were going to say yes, why the heck did you tell us to stop sending those emails? Because really, those could have gone on and covered the whole break and more.”

Erik couched into his fist and avoided both Christine’s and Raoul’s eyes.

“They were, ah, well, they were very flattering and detailed. But they were also…”

Raoul’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god! They made you embarrassed! Christine! We found his weakness! I’m going to try to make sure I tell you something every day! Get you all riled up!” Raoul laughed.

Erik scowled at him, but when he replied there was a smirk on his lips and his voice had dropped into a practically sinful tone, making Christine perk up.

“Oh? Well then I will just have to make sure I take every opportunity to return the favor by singing to you. Randomly. Whenever, wherever. Making sure you are the only one who can hear it. I do know how much you appreciate my voice, you sure went into enough detail in your email.”

That made Raoul stop laughing real quick, staring at Erik horrified and slightly aroused.

“You wouldn’t! Oh god, you would! That’s not fair!”

Christine was the one who couldn’t stop laughing after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally together! I definitely want to hear my reader’s thoughts on this chapter! The story is almost over. But for now, the next chapter will be in Raoul’s POV.  
> Also, I went back and replied to all the comments I received and put them in the top note section. If you want to read yours go to the chapter which you posted the comment on. Starting from this chapter the replies will be posted with the following chapter.


	15. People Can Be Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s Valentine’s Day Erik.” Christine revealed softly.   
> Erik blinked at them, before rolling his eyes upwards, pondering.   
> “Ah, so it is.” He confirmed after a few moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> PoisonHw- Thank you! I'm glad you liked the ending! I was hoping to make readers laugh!  
> tifaandrude- Yay! I converted you! lol! Thank you for the comment. :)  
> Alyssa- Ahh, thank you! Glad you liked the writing. :)

The next few weeks went by as if everything had changed, yet nothing at all at the same time. Erik did his lessons with Christine, which Raoul still attended, though that was probably where their relationship changed the least. Erik had made it clear right away that during the lessons he was to be seen as Christine’s teacher and only as her teacher. Just because they were now suddenly together didn’t mean that he was going to let her off easy. 

Christine didn’t argue with him on that point and neither did Raoul when he got a glare for not agreeing right away. 

Though the two of them did manage to sneak in the loophole of kissing Erik on his jaw near his chin where the mask didn’t cover at the same time after every class. Technically they would do it after his had called the session over so when he protested the first time they were able to win with that minor detail. He accepted and now doesn’t even twitch when the couple said goodbye for the night with quick peck. 

When they met up outside the classes, they were more open about their love for Erik, though Erik himself, not being much of a person into PDA would accept the gestures but never initiated any. Which Raoul understood, it wasn’t like him and Christine did much of public displays anyway, but since they lived together and Erik had his own place, they wanted to make sure that Erik knew how they felt. Especially, since they finally had him. 

However, even though they went out, it wasn’t what Raoul would consider a date. So when three weeks had passed without an outing because they had all been too busy, Raoul and Christine came up with a plan. 

That was how they ended up in front of Erik’s house on a Friday evening. Raoul was nervous and knew that Christine was too, this was the first time they’ve been to Erik’s place, not that he had told them…

“You ring the bell.” Raoul mumbled, slightly nudging Christine’s side with his elbow. She scowled at him.

“Why do I have to? I always open the door when we’re nervous wrecks at the theatre.”

“That’s because your ID is the one that opens the door!” Raoul countered, returning the scowl with his own. 

They stood there for a few moments, glaring at each other before Raoul gave in, throwing his hands in the air.

“Fine! I’ll do it.” 

Christine just rolled her eyes and waited. 

Not wanting to stall for too long, Raoul pressed the doorbell. 

They waited a few moments then started hearing the sound of shoes coming towards them from the other side of the door. The door opened and revealed a confused Erik, wearing his skin tone mask, whose eyes widen when they took the couple in. 

“What are—?”

“Can we come in? Thanks!” Raoul exclaimed, brushing pass a dumbfounded Erik, and took in the simple spacious living room he walked into. 

“Sorry.” He heard Christine apologized behind him, but knew she had walked in as well. 

The door closed and Erik walked until he was in front of the two intruders. 

“How did you get here?” 

Christine answered brightly, now next to Raoul. “Madame Giry was more than happy to tell us after we told her we didn’t know where you lived.”

Raoul watched Erik murmur something under his breath before taking his phone out of his pocket and begin to furiously type. 

“She sure is mischievous when she wants to be.” Raoul remarked, finding it funny as he watched Erik.

“You have no idea.” Erik declared darkly, not looking up from his phone. 

“If it makes you feel any better, she also gave us the shovel talk, and let me tell you, she can be super scary.” Christine added with a shudder. Raoul winced in agreement, glad that he didn’t have any classes with her unlike Christine, the woman was terrifying. 

“I am not surprised. She can be quite protective of me sometimes.” Erik stated now more calmly. He pressed the send button before facing them. “Now, what are you two doing here?”

“We didn’t come when you were busy, did we?” Christine asked uncertainly, biting her lip. 

“I would not say that. I had actually just finished writing a song, so technically you could not have picked a better time.” Erik confessed. “Still this is random.”

“You’ve finished a song?!” Christine pressed eagerly. “Can we hear it?”

“Perhaps…” Erik answered and Raoul could tell he was raising his eyebrow under the mask. “It’s not completed to perfection but maybe you will hear the finished product, if you answer why you are here.”

“We’re taking you out.” Raoul declared. “We haven’t really been on an actual date yet, so we’re here to fix that.” 

Erik’s phone went off in a text alert, he opened his phone back up to read the message, scowling the more he read. When he finished he stuffed the phone back into his pocket, having not replied to the text.

“I had thought the occasions we had met up the past few weeks could be considered dates. What is so special about this evening in particular?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day Erik.” Christine revealed softly. 

Erik blinked at them, before rolling his eyes upwards, pondering. 

“Ah, so it is.” He confirmed after a few moments. 

“Come on.” Raoul urged. “It’ll be fun. We were going to go to the park because the town had put up a bunch of cheesy decorations, though I heard the lights are pretty cool.” 

When Erik only squinted at him doubtfully he went in for the kill. “We brought seeds. There’s a small lake there where people can feed the ducks.” 

Erik’s fingers twitched and Raoul knew he had him. Smugly he went to him and wrapped his arm around Erik’s waist and used his position to get him to start walking. 

“Glad you agree! Come one let’s go. You have a warmer coat then the one you usually wear?”

Erik nodded and Raoul let him go so that he could go get it. Raoul sent a wink to Christine who giggled and gave him a thumbs up in reply. They waited for Erik and when he returned Raoul heard his and Christine’s breath catch in their throats. 

“You are not fair!” Raoul groaned causing Erik to halt and stared at them, puzzled. 

“What are you talking about?”

Erik was wearing mostly what he usually did. The dress shoes and pants. A dress shirt, this one black, and a V-neck opening, showing off his collar bone but that’s not what took the couple by surprise. 

“The trench coat!” Raoul explained. “Do you just look good in everything or is it some damn gift from above!?”

This was actually the once time Christine and Raoul had seen Erik in something that didn’t look like it belonged in another time period. But why of all things Erik had to show up in, was a black trench coat that was fitted to him perfectly. Seriously, trench coats were so hot on people and Erik had one. Raoul kind of didn’t even want to leave any more.

Erik smirked, eyes gleaming. 

“Mr. de Chagny,” he replied in a low voice, making Raoul’s heart skip a beat. “I just look good in everything.”

Christine laughed behind him and his cheeks flushed. Turning, he stomped to the door, calling out without stopping. 

“Come on!” 

*** 

The park didn’t have many people, which was good since Erik didn’t like busy places anyway. The décor was indeed a little gaudy with the large wooden cupids and over exaggerated size hearts but the lights in the trees were charming. Not too many, not too few of the soft pink and red lights that gave off a pleasant glow. 

The three of them walked along the path, passing a couple every now and again. Raoul and Christine had agreed beforehand that they were going to keep Erik between them as they walked, each taking one of his hand in theirs, pressing a little into his side. Besides, he had the warmest coat so they made use of that excuse. Erik didn’t protest at all, just observed the scenery around them, taking everything in with his eyes that glowed under the tree lights, almost making them appear crimson. 

Raoul thought the evening was nice. A little bit more cold to his taste but Erik was like a heater in that coat so it wasn’t too bad. It was their first V-day together and he hoped that there will be many more for years to come. 

He watched as Christine rubbed her hands together in the cold trying to warm them up. Since she was also holding Erik’s hand she had brought up his with hers. Erik in response, after she tried unsuccessfully to warm up her hands, let go of hers and took off his glove on that hand with his teeth, pulling it off at the fingertip. Christine started to protest but Erik pressed the glove in her hand, pointing at her hand that was away from him. 

Frowning Christine did as she was told and when the glove was on Erik grabbed her uncovered hand and pulled it into his pocket, their hands still clasped. Christine now had a pleasing blush on her cheeks that wasn’t from the cold and Erik continued on like he didn’t just do something extremely endearing. Then again, knowing Erik, he really might not have realized exactly what he had done, but that only made it all the better. Raoul watched this and his chest filled with warmth at the display. He couldn’t help but smile, probably looking like a totally love-struck fool, but he couldn’t deny that it was how he felt. He was enjoying a night with the man and woman he loved and felt lighter than air.

He was on Cloud 9. 

They continued to walk until they came across the small lake Raoul had mentioned and they found a bench that was unoccupied. Majority of them being taken up by teenage couples, some talking sweetly to each other, others straight up making out. Luckily each bench was far enough apart that any and all noises were muffled.   
They sat down and Christine took out the bag of seeds she had bought and handed the bag to Erik. He took it was a pleased grin and opened it. There were a few ducks nearby but, they must have super hearing or something because as soon as Erik tossed out the first set of seeds, another ten more ducks appeared on the edge of the lake as if from nowhere. Raoul didn’t mind though, the quacking of the ducks actually helped completely cover the sounds some of the other couples were making. 

He and Christine tossed out a few hands of seeds as well, but let Erik do the majority of it.

The ducks were sure enjoying their visitors for the evening. 

Feeling hungry, Raoul began looking around, trying to spot the hot dog stand he could’ve sworn was nearby. Upon spotting it he got up, turning to the other two. 

“I’m going to go get some hot dogs. Want anything?”

Erik hummed his denial and Christine stood up. 

“I’ll go with you. If I were to leave it up to you I’ll get a hot dog covered in something gross like onions.” 

Raoul shrugged with a grin but didn’t argue. He spotted a slight movement of Erik’s shoulders too, as if he was holding back a laugh, making him grin with teeth.   
Christine and he left Erik on the bench and made their way to the hot dog stand. There was a couple in front of them that was paying for their order as they walked up. The couple soon left and Raoul and Christine placed their own order. 

The guy behind the stand gave them a thumbs up before starting to put together their order. As Raoul begin to get his wallet out to pay the man another couple came up behind them. This one spoke to them.

“Hey are you the ones whose dad had come along with ya?”

Raoul froze from his movement of pulling out the money to pay, and he felt Christine tense next to him. 

Turning, he saw a couple, maybe about their ages but a couple years younger, standing behind them both giving them a pitying look. The boy had his arm wrapped around the girl and they were standing pressed against each other. Taking their silence for confirmation the look got more pitying, making Raoul’s fist tighten, his wallet digging into his hand. 

“Ah man, it is isn’t it? Man, that sucks.” The boy stated. “Whose dad is it?”

“Probably hers.” The girl answered, gesturing towards Christine who remained motionless, though Raoul could tell her teeth were clenched. The girl gave her a sorry look. “Dads can just soo over protective. Can’t even go out on Valentine’s without supervision.”

Raoul took a quick glance back to where Erik was sitting, trying to see if he was able to hear them. He shouldn’t, but Raoul learned not to underestimate his hearing a long time ago. Seeing that Erik appeared exactly as they left him, he turned to squint at the couple.

“He’s not our dad.” He explained firmly. 

That only got him alarmed stares from the couple.

“Oh my god, he’s not a pervert is he?! He’s not trying to buy you or something?!” the girl cried, making Raoul cringe at the volume. He saw Christine do the same in the corner of his eye. 

Raoul felt his eye twitch, his face warming up and not in the attractive way. Yanking out the bills he needed for the hot dogs, he slammed them onto the counter causing everyone to jump. 

“Raoul…” Christine warned as he began to stomp over to where Erik was at. 

Erik had heard him come up and glanced up to watch him approach, his eyes showing concern for him upon seeing his expression. 

Raoul stopped directly behind him causing Erik to arch his neck and head backwards in attempt to keep his eyes on him. 

Abruptly, Raoul grabbed Erik’s head between his hands and dove down for a kiss. 

It was extremely awkward since he was kissing him upside down and so their mouths didn’t really fit together so well and the mask didn’t help, but it was also incredibly hot and filthy. Definitely the most they had ever done. Raoul took Erik’s bottom lip in between his teeth and bite down on it hard, causing Erik to gasp. He took the opportunity presented and began tracing the inside of his mouth with his tongue. It was intense and Erik answered his kiss clumsily but willingly. Raoul wouldn’t deny that the moan that was heard was probably his own because of it. 

Raoul felt a hand on his wrist and straightened up, out of breath. He saw that the hand was Erik’s, still wrapped around his wrist, and Erik was gawking at him in disbelief. He was breathing heavily through his mouth, which had a trail of saliva at one corner, golden eyes wide and hair messed up from Raoul’s grip on his head. The seeds having fallen out of his hand when he had been grabbed, causing them to spill all over him and the ground.

In all, he looked delicious. 

Licking his lips, Raoul glanced back at where he had left Christine and the couple at the stand. The couple was gaping at him and Christine appeared aroused but was smiling at him proudly. 

“If there is anyone who is the pervert, it would be me because I want to thoroughly ravish this man here.” Erik begin to struggle in his grip, spurting out words that weren’t really words. Raoul glanced back down at him and sent him a wink to calm him. “I won’t, of course, unless he wants me too.” 

Christine laughed gleefully and made her way to them, brushing past the frozen couple. She came and sat down next to Erik, who was currently imploring her through his eyes to help him. She took out a napkin and cleaned up his face gently. 

“Come on love.” She declared gently, but loud enough for the couple to here. “Let’s get you home.” 

Raoul let go of Erik’s head and Christine pulled him up with her, wrapping her arm around his waist inside his coat and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. As they began walking away, Raoul paused to turn back and look at the couple, smugly taking in their shocked expressions that seemed to have frozen onto their faces. 

He saw a movement near them and saw the hot dog stand man waving his order in the air. 

“You still want these? You did pay.” He asked completely unruffled, as if he saw something like what just happened every day.

Who knows? Maybe he did. 

Quickly, Raoul jogged to the stand and thanked the man, before hurrying to catch up with his partners. 

*** 

“Soo tonight was fun.” Raoul stated awkwardly as he rested his head on his arms. “Had an unexpected ending but it was fun, right?”

Because it had been late when they had gotten back, Erik allowed Christine and Raoul to spend the night. The two had to argue with him a few more minutes to get him to agree to let them sleep in the same bed. 

“It’s bound to happen eventually.” Raoul argued. “We’re not going to do anything! Just sleep.” Christine reassured. 

Raoul thought Erik had eventually given in only because he was too tired. 

They had changed in separate rooms before eventually coming together in Erik’s spacious bedroom and awesome spacious bed. With a whoop, Raoul had practically jumped on it, Christine soon following his lead. Erik had rolled his eyes and turned off the light. The two got Erik in the middle and pecked his now unmasked cheeks in goodnight. They settled in, but Raoul eventually begin fidgeting because of what had happened at the end of the date began bothering him. So he talked and waited for a reply from his male partner, who had his eyes closed and face blank. 

“I am not mad, if that’s what you are asking.” Erik replied coolly, eyes still closed. “I would just prefer it if you did not use such displays to traumatized others just because they thought I was Miss Daae’s father.”

Raoul’s head jerked up and shot a glance over Erik at Christine whose mouth was open in shock. 

“You heard that?” Christine whispered wildly.

Erik opened one of his eyes to peek at her. “I have very good hearing, and they were not exactly quiet about it.”

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed, burying her head into the pillow. 

“Yes.” Erik continued, both eyes opened now and had a frown. “I know that our ages are quite different, but I did not think I appeared old enough to be the father of a twenty year old.” 

“Please, stop!” Christine begged having pulled her pillow from under her so that she could cover her head with it. 

That was when Raoul saw the twitch of Erik’s lips and scowled at him.

“You’re messing with us.” He accused. 

Erik’s eyes went to him. “Everything I had said is true, Mr. de Chagny, so I do not know what you mean.” 

However, the sparkle in his eyes gave away his delight, not that Raoul thought he was trying to hide it.

Raoul grabbed his pillow from under him and smacked Erik in the face with it. 

“You jerk!”

Erik’s muffled laughter could be heard from beneath the pillow. 

So in the end, Raoul considered their first date a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Erik's POV. Hope you'll enjoy it. Will enjoy any and all comments left!  
> Also, I would like my readers to send me a comment telling me what their favorite chapter was and why. Not now since it's not over yet but wanted to get it out there. I'm really curious and it doesn't have to be long. But don't reply yet, still got a couple chapters left. ;)


	16. Song From the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh yes…” Erik recalled, understanding washed over him. He had forgotten about Mr. de Chagny’s certain…attraction towards his voice. Granted it had been some time since the last time he had done anything other than play the piano during their sessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> PoisonHw- Yay! I'm glad you liked the dad comment scene! I REALLY enjoyed writing that part, though had to stop a lot cause I kept laughing. lol
> 
> tifaandrude- Ahh, thank you! I'm glad you like them all! Maybe you have something that you immediately remember when you think about the story? That might help. 
> 
> Alyssa- lol. Thank you and I look forward to reading what you put. 
> 
> ladyofthewells- Wow! Thank you! I really glad that you like my Erik, someone strong not exactly dominant. I agree, too many make him overly dominant and whoever he's paired with is made too weak. Not always of course, but it's a pattern I noticed. Thank you for noticing my ALW Phantom lines! That's always nice to hear!
> 
> SilverStars- Thank you! I'm glad that you love it! I only recently found my passion for PhofOp a little over a year ago. Sure I had watched the 2004 movie but I was 9 and it basically broke my poor young heart, resulting in years of having nothing to do with it. But I was brought back! Lol thank you for your favored chapter, we'll see it they change.

“I have a surprise for the two of you.” Erik stated as he closed the top of the piano to conclude Miss Daae’s lesson.

“Ooh, you’re not going to tell us you are actually into something kinky, are you?” Raoul asked, causing Erik to glance at Christine with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed exaggeratedly and shook her head at him. “Ignore him.”

“I had wanted to inform you that the song I have been working on is completed, and was interested to know if you would like to listen.”

Christine gasped in excitement. “Of course! Are you going to play it?”

Erik shook his head and pulled out his phone to wave it in the air.

“The music has already been created and have kept it as an attachment in my email.”

“Play it!” Christine commanded.

Erik nodded and opened up his phone to get to the music. As he did, Raoul stood up from his spot on the stage floor and came to stand next to Christine.

When he got to the attachment, he brought it up to the screen to play, turning his volume on full blast.

“The phone will not be able to give us the full experience of a live orchestra, but it’ll have to do.” Erik remarked before hitting play and placed the phone on top of the piano.

The music began its soft tempo, the phone loud enough to encircle the three on stage with its song. On cue, Erik opened his mouth and sung.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_   
_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_   
_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

Already, the two before him seemed to be fixed in the spot they were standing in. Eyes appearing glazed over but as he moved, both pairs followed his every move. Slowly he went to Miss Daae first.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_   
_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_   
_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_   
_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_   
_And listen to the music of the night_

Christine’s mouth was somewhat ajar, as she stared at him as if mesmerized. Her breathing slow and deep. Erik brought his hand up and sang the next part as he gently brought her eyelids down with his fingertips.

_Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_   
_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_   
_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_   
_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

He released her and she opened her eyes slowly. They focused on him again as he made his way to Mr. de Chagny next.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_   
_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_   
_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_   
_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_   
_The darkness of the music of the night_

Erik had his hand close to Raoul’s face but not touching him. Raoul for his part had his head slightly cocked towards the hand and his body was swaying back and forth the smallest bit. Erik brought his hand back to take a couple steps back so that he could raise the volume of his voice without sounding too loud for the two in front of him.

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world_   
_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_   
_Let your soul take you where you long to be_   
_Only then can you belong to me_

He came to stand between the two of them, grabbing one of their hands so that they were facing him and guided them forward. They followed him easily, their own grips on his hands loose and relaxed.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_   
_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_   
_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_   
_To the power of the music that I write_   
_The power of the music of the night_

It just became the music, Erik had stopped them, noticing that both were breathing a little heavily though not harshly. Even without his singing, neither appeared to be coming out of their state. He let both of their hands go, both of which stayed in the air a few moments after he did before going back to their sides. He brought his own hand to his chest and sang the last verse.

_You alone can make my song take flight_   
_Help me make the music of the night_

As he let the last note fade, voice ceasing at the exact moment the music did, he watched Miss Daae and Mr. de Chagny come back out of their traces slowly. The both of them were flushed, and blinked furiously for a few moments, Raoul even had to step back to catch himself when he swayed a little too far. Soon both of them were focusing on him.

“Damn…” Raoul choked out in awe.

“What’s the story behind this? Is this supposed to be you?” Christine asked, eyes bright.

“I see it as a reflection of my soul, yes,” Erik confessed. This song, this music was him. It was his life, his art, his very being. And he had just laid it out bare for his partners to take in.

“If you’re saying that this is you as the night and darkness then I never want to see the light again!” Christine gushed, causing Erik’s heart to skip a beat. Her hands were now clasped together to her chest. “It’s beautiful!”

“Yeah, maybe too beautiful.” Raoul groaned, turning his back to back to him and started aggressively brushing himself off.

When Erik shot Christine a puzzled frown, she winked.

“He’s turned on. Big time.” She answered cheerfully.

“Oh yes…” Erik recalled, understanding washed over him. He had forgotten about Mr. de Chagny’s certain…attraction towards his voice. Granted it had been some time since the last time he had done anything other than play the piano during their sessions.

“’Oh yes,’ he says.” Raoul grumbled seemingly more to himself then them, still turned around. “Man’s got the voice of an angel yet can’t be bothered to remember that his boyfriend has some obvious fetish with it.”

Erik’s felt his cheeks warm up under his mask and heard Christine giggle next to him.

“I am sorry that it causes such an effect on you.” Erik apologized.

Raoul turned around at that, still appearing slightly flushed but overall normal.

“Don’t worry about it. I love your voice too much to actually ask you to stop or anything. This is only a…unexpected result that I’ll have to learn to live with.” He answered with a small grin. “I say I should get a kiss though, as compensation for when it does happen.”

Erik’s breath caught in his throat, causing him to cough to get his breath back to normal. He felt two different size hands on him and heard Raoul muttered an apology. Shaking his head as he finally began to catch his breath he noticed that Christine was on one side holding onto his arm and shoulder to keep him upright and Raoul was on the other, one hand patting his back, the other gripping his own hand.

Turning his head, he briefly met Raoul’s eyes then leaned forward. Doing what Miss Daae and Mr. de Chagny had often done to him, he pressed his lips to the corner of Raoul’s mouth in a soft kiss before leaning back a few seconds later. When he met Raoul’s eyes again, they were somewhat widen from surprised. Apparently he had not believed that he was going to be taken seriously.

That was understandable, Erik knew that he had never initiated anything that they had done. But, he felt that now was as good of a time as any. He decided to be with them, and while he still believed that the three of them had a while to go before they figured out how they all fit together, he was at least ready to begin showing some of his affections.

“I believe that is a fair exchange.” Erik agreed to Raoul’s earlier statement.

“Yo-you.” Raoul spluttered, not being able to get out any more words then that.

“Can I get a kiss as well?” Christine asked innocently, her fingers interlacing themselves with his.

He turned to his other side where she was standing and gave her a chuckle. “Of course, Miss Daae.”

He used the hand that she was holding and tugged her forward. Leaning down to her height, he did as he had done with Mr. de Chagny, placing a soft kiss on her cheek where her lips were currently tugged upwards with her smile before pulling back.  
“Ha! I got the first kiss!” Raoul abruptly shouted triumphantly, startling both Erik and Christine.

Christine sent him a glare pass Erik. “What are you talking about? I was the one who kissed him first when we got together.”

While they were distracted, Erik took the opportunity to break away from them, taking a few steps back to not be in range. Luckily, the couple did not seem too noticed. Raoul held up a finger with a gleeful smile.

“You got to kiss him first, BUT that was you kissing him. I got the first kiss he gave.”

“It’s not a competition!” Christine snapped back.

“It’s not.” Raoul easily agreed. “But that won’t stop me from bragging about it for a while!”

Christine let out a huff but remained silent with her arms crossed, obviously trying to not be baited by Raoul to continue arguing.

Erik felt the need to change the subject to something safer so cleared his throat to get their attention. When he had it he asked, “I was also meaning to ask if you had any plans during spring break?”

“I got a few assignments that I have to do but that’ll only take me a couple days.” Raoul answered and Christine just shrugged. “Why? You got something you want to do?”

When Erik sent them a mischievous smirk, both of them suddenly took on nervous appearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are. I hoped you enjoyed it and will leave a comment! Next chapter is the last one and it’s in Christine’s POV. The story had originally ended with the date chapter but then this one came to me and the next one as well. I figured it was for the best. That way each of them got their own chapter after they got together.  
> For those who might be having trouble picking a favorite chapter, which to me is actually flattering, maybe you can think of a specific scene that you liked or even a favorite line that comes to mind when you think of the story itself. I’ll be happy to read your thoughts once the story is completed!


	17. Meeting the 'Family'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine had to admit to feeling thrilled that she was going to finally meet the twelve year who was held in such high affection with Erik and she was sure that Raoul felt the same. However, it was a bit nerve-wracking as well.  
> Because of Erik’s obvious love for his niece, Christine desperately wanted to make sure that Meg approved of her and Raoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:  
> Alyssa- Lol, thank you, just thank you for telling me about your reaction! I'm pretty sure everyone who is a fan of PhofOp loves that song. Thank you for the comment. :)
> 
> tifaandrude- Ha! Thank you for your favorite line. I enjoy that little feature as well. ;) Gerald is by far my favorite English singer for the song, they're people who diss his singing and I'm always like "...are you not hearing his gorgeous voice!" I'm sad too. 
> 
> ladyofthewells- Thank you for your comment. And yes, I love that little inconvenience Raoul has as well. ;) 1. I've been in the phandom for about a year but only got to the fanfics a few months ago. Sadly no recs. There isn't a lot for them in general. Which stinks because this ship is awesome! 2. Oh my gosh, I laughed when you mentioned the Charles Dance movie! Yes, I've watched it and loved it! Haven't gotten the chance to read Phantom but it's on my list! Funny enough, I finished this fic before I watched the movie and your comment made me think, "...Oh yeah, they are kind of the same. Well, how about that!"  
> Okay now I’m bummed because this is the last chapter. SIGH! Enjoy the read!

“You do not have to look so concern.” Erik decreed, as he pulled into the driveway of Mme. Giry’s home and turning the car off after parking. “You have met the Madame before, and other then that it is only my niece.”

Raoul let out a snort from the backseat, before leaning forward to fill the opening between to two seats.

“Need I remind you that while we have met Madame Giry before, she had also threated us vividly about what she would do if we were to hurt you in anyway and we’re about to meet the famous niece who, from what we know, seems to practically worship the ground you walk on.”

Erik cocked his head, thinking for a moment before conceding. “Well when you put it that way…” 

“Oh stop being overdramatic.” Christine hushed Raoul while unbuckling her seatbelt. “It’ll be fine.”

Without waiting for a reply, she opened the car door and let herself out. She took in the worn but comfy looking house in front of her as Raoul and Erik got out. 

It has been about two weeks since Erik had invited them to come over to Mme. Giry’s house during spring break, having chosen the date because all of them were off during the time. The meeting was not only to get more acquainted with the Madame herself, but to also meet his niece, Meg. Christine had to admit to feeling thrilled that she was going to finally meet the twelve year who was held in such high affection with Erik and she was sure that Raoul felt the same. However, it was a bit nerve-wracking as well. 

Because of Erik’s obvious love for his niece, Christine desperately wanted to make sure that Meg approved of her and Raoul. It would be terrible if she ended up not liking them, putting Erik in a tough spot as well. Plus, she didn’t know how much Meg knew about their relationship so that might bring about awkward conversation. In all, her only hope was that Meg liked them. 

The three of them made their way to the door. Erik pushed the doorbell and gave them a sidelong glance. 

“So you are aware, young Meg does know the about the sort of relationship we have, but try not to go into many details as she is still young.”

Well, got one possible hurdle out of the way already, Christine thought in relief. She saw that Raoul’s shoulders got less stiff as well, apparently he had been worried about the same thing. 

The door opened and Mme. Giry stood before them. She stared the couple down with her normal squint of her eyes and intimidating frown, causing Christine the want to wriggled her hands but forced them to stay by her sides. 

“Now, what is with that expression?” Erik asked smoothly. He grasped Mme. Giry’s hand in his, raising it up to his lips for a quick peck. “They are already nervous as it is. Where is my dear sweet Madame?”

Christine watched as Mme. Giry’s lips twitched and transform from what Christine was use too as her instructor’s exterior. Suddenly she was no longer giving off a frightening presence but instead had a playful grin on her mouth, her posture relaxed and elegant. Squeezing the hand that Erik still held she now turned to them welcoming them with her eyes. 

“I had only wanted to tease them a little that is all.” Mme. Giry replied, her tone light. “It is not often that I get to put my own acting skills to much use anymore, so I must have my fun when I can.” 

“Simply wicked Madame.” Erik responded but he too had amusement dancing in his golden eyes. 

“Come.” Mme. Giry gestured towards the inside to her house. “Lunch is about ready.”

Erik followed her in easily, Christine and Raoul sharing an unsure glance before going inside as well. 

The inside wasn’t as spacious as Erik’s place, but more people lived in this house, one being a child so it made sense. It wasn’t messy, far from it, but there were a lot of items that belonged to someone younger all over. It was warm, though, comfortable. 

“Erik, can you go get Meg, she’s playing in the backyard.” Mme. Giry instructed, the words being a question but her tone making it a command. 

Erik nodded and with a brief grin sent Raoul’s and Christine’s way, he made his way through the house as easily as if it was his own. When the back door closed, leaving the two youths alone with Mme. Giry, who was in the kitchen pulling out dishware from the counters, Christine felt her nerves start up again. 

It was weird being in an instructor’s house, especially one who maintains a reputation of being a firm and strict one. Christine could personally confirm those statements. However, she felt like it was even more awkward because not only was Mme. Giry one of her instructors, she was also the closet friend of one of Christine’s boyfriends. 

Yeah, this is not going to be a weird afternoon at all.

Christine heard a girl’s squeal and laughter coming from outside and, in the corner of her eye saw Raoul perk up. 

“Mr. de Chagny.” Mme. Giry called abruptly. “Come help me set up the table please.”

“Of course.” Raoul hurriedly went over to where Mme. Giry was placing dishes on the table. 

The two set up the table, when they were almost finished the back door opened again and Erik walked in. In his arms was a giggling girl with long blond hair and large delighted brown eyes. She had one arm around the back of Erik’s neck to keep her balance, the other pawing at his face tenderly where there was smudge of dirt on his cheek. The two had twin smiles on their faces and Christine noted that she had never seen Erik smile so largely. 

So this is Meg, she thought as Erik brought the girl into the living room where Christine was seating on the couch. 

When Meg spotted her, she patted Erik’s shoulder to let her down. When he did, she skipped over to Christine and stopped in front of her. Meg stared at her for a while, not saying anything, appearing to be assessing her, though Christine wasn’t sure because Meg was grinning. 

Still, Christine was surprised when Meg started singing. She recognized the song from Don Juan Triumphant and it was a duet between two of the female characters in the beginning. Meg’s voice was light and pretty and was singing the first part playfully but Christine partly felt like she was being challenged from the way Meg’s eyes were gleaming. She shot a quick glance at Erik who was standing against the wall across the room. He only sent her a wink, lips curled up in a grin.

Christine took that as his approval and turned back to Meg who had just finished. Christine opened her mouth and sang the next part. Meg’s eyes brightened immediately and she stared at her eagerly as she sang. Christine thought about stopping once she had completed her part but Meg opened her mouth again just as she was about to finished so she took that as a sign that Meg wanted to sing the next part together, like how it is done in the play. 

Together they sang the next part, their voices mingling in harmony. Meg was smiling widely as she sung and Christine knew that her own face had a grin as well. When they finally reached the end they stopped at the same time and watched each other. 

Christine heard clapping and saw Erik making his way to them. 

“Brava, Brava.” He praised. “Bravissime.” 

Christine felt her cheeks flush and Meg turned her head to beam up at him as he came to stop next to her. 

“She’s really good!” Meg gushed.

“So were you,” Erik celebrated, placing his hand on top of her head. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

When he straightened back up, he tapped his finger on her head a couple times before continuing. “Though, you did get a little too high in your second verse. We will have to practice that in our next lesson.”

Meg pouted and crossed her arms. “Always the teacher.” She mumbled. 

“Don’t worry.” Christine told Meg, getting her attention. “He corrects me all the time.” 

“Really?” Meg asked doubtfully. 

“Every lesson.” Christine reassured. 

Meg brighten at that, uncrossing her arms. She looked up at Erik again.

“I like her!” 

Erik chuckled, his thumb stroking Meg’s head where his hand was rested. “I am glad. Let me introduce you to Miss Christine Daae. Miss Daae, this is my niece Meg.”

“Pleasure.” Meg greeted, even giving a small curtsy. 

“Really. The pleasure is all mine.” Christine replied, already in love with the charming girl. 

“Lunch is ready.” Mme. Giry’s voice called out from the kitchen. 

Together the three went to the kitchen where Mme. Giry ushered them into the dining room in the next room. Raoul was already inside, placing the last of the food onto the table, he shot Christine a grin. 

“We were listening to the two of you singing. Lovely, as always.” Raoul then turned to Meg. “And this must be the other voice I heard. The one that I could have sworn had to be from another realm. It being far too beautiful.” 

Meg face turned pink, and she shuffled so that half her body was now behind Erik, who watched her with an amused smirk. 

“Now do not be getting shy all of a sudden.” Erik asserted to his niece before turning back to Raoul. “Mr. de Chagny this is my niece Meg. Come now, little Meg, this is Raoul de Chagny.”

“Nice to meet you.” Meg whispered shyly, still halfway hiding. 

Raoul gave her a charming smile. “Nice to meet you as well.” 

Mme. Giry came in and so they all sat down to eat. Christine sat with Erik on her right and Raoul on her left. Meg sat on Raoul’s other side, who was then next to Mme. Giry and then Erik. As they ate, most of the time Meg, having gotten over her shyness, asked Christine and Raoul questions about themselves and Mme. Giry and Erik would speak here and there but mostly kept to each other. Occasionally, Christine would spot a gray and white cat, with a half way torn off ear, walking through the hallway and realized that it was the same cat that Erik had rescued at the theatre. The cat was now completely healed and looked like she gained the appropriate weight, she appeared to be happier and healthier. When Meg had noticed her staring she told her that the cat was named Boots, after the fact that the whites of the cats paws made it look like she was wearing shoes over her gray fur. 

Christine was pretty tired by the end of lunch, because she was full and because of all the questions she had answered. Not that she minded, Meg was charming and every time she asked a question she would give her own answer as well, making it so that the three were learning a lot about each other. 

She could tell that Erik was pleased, even though he spent most of the time talking to Mme. Giry. He had a constant grin on his lips that would twitch now and again when one of the other three had said something particularly funny, so obviously he was listening.

She herself was happy about the afternoon, her heart warm with love for her partners and relief that both Mme. Giry and Meg were accepting her and Raoul and their relationship with Erik. For the most part it went off without any incident. Almost…

“Hey, Mr. de Chagny, do you still have that problem you get when you hear uncle’s singing?” Meg had asked innocently.

Raoul, who had been taking a sip out of his glass, spluttered causing a bit of his drink to spill and he cough into his fist a few times. Christine was likewise surprised but also saw the naughty gleam in Meg’s eye. 

When Raoul caught his breath, he glared at Erik. 

“She knows about the emails?!”

“Mr. de Chagny.” Erik began with a smirk. “I hate to tell you this, but both Madame Giry and young Meg have read all the emails that the two of you had sent during that time. They were the ones who told me about them in the first place.” 

Christine felt her face flush, mortified by the fact that not only had her instructor read such emails, but also a twelve year old! Granted they were not graphic in that way, but still! Raoul obviously felt the same because he dropped his head hard onto the table with a groan. 

“Just kill me now.” He squeaked, not lifting his head. 

“Now that is enough of that Mr. de Chagny.” Mme. Giry scolded, but even she carried a small smirk on her lips. 

“It’s okay!” Meg added happily towards him as he lifted his head reluctantly. “I’m glad that you love his voice as much as you do!”

At that, Raoul let out another groan of dismay and refused to talk for a while after. 

When they were all done, they helped clean up. Boots wandering in, probably trying to see if she would be given any food. Erik was the only one who did, giving the cat a small piece of beef. Boots meowed her thanks, eating it quickly before butting her head against his leg. She followed him around after that, purring loud enough that Christine could hear it from a few feet away. 

Once everything was cleaned up, they made their way to the living room to say goodbyes. Raoul kissed Mme. Giry’s and Meg’s hands, the younger gaining her earlier blush in full bloom when he did. Christine shook their hands warmly, Mme. Giry stating that she’ll see her on Tuesday for class and Meg not letting her hand go until she was able to extract a promise that she’ll come visit again soon. To which she freely and easily gave her word to. 

Raoul and Christine waited by the door as Erik said his goodbyes. He was on his knees in front of Meg and was currently saying something to her that Christine couldn’t hear but Meg reply helped her guess what it was about. 

“I’m happy that you’re happy. But I guess I’m just a little disappointed that I won’t be able to marry you now.” Meg responded to what Erik had said. 

Christine had to put her hand over her mouth to stop the giggle that had risen because of the adorableness of Meg’s statement and the surprised Erik’s eyes held. Raoul wasn’t as quick and had ended up letting out a quiet snicker next to her. 

“You were going to marry me?” Erik questioned slowly. 

Meg nodded firmly. “Yep, as soon as I turned eighteen, I was going to marry you if you weren’t seeing anyone at the time.” 

“Would I have had any say in the matter?” Erik continued, his voice now amused, eyes soft. 

“Nope!” Meg stated with a smile. 

Erik now turned his attention to glance up at the visibly entertained Mme. Giry. “Did you know about this?”

Mme. Giry shook her head, holding up her hands. “I swear I did not. Though I cannot say I’m really surprised.” 

“But now you got Mr. de Chagny and Miss Daae!” Meg declared. “And I know that they’ll make you very happy!” 

Abruptly, Meg’s narrowed eyes went to Raoul and her. “Or else they’ll have to deal with me and mom.” 

Raoul let out an uneasy chuckle next to her and she could understand the feeling. If one could be scared of twelve year olds…

“My dearest Meg, you are a marvel.” Erik stated admirably. “But please stop glaring at them, you would not want them to feel too anxious to come over here, would you?”

“Noo…” Meg now grumbled, turning her attention back to her uncle. 

Chuckling, Erik pressed his lips to her forehead and gave Boots one last scratch before he stood up. He kissed Mme. Giry’s cheek next in goodbye and made his way over to them. Calling out one last goodbye, Erik pulled her and Raoul out the door, when the door was closed he turned to face them as they walked to his car. 

“So?”

Christine felt Raoul shudder next to her. “It was all great and dandy until I found out that I am now scared of a twelve year old.”

When Christine nodded seriously in agreement, the laugh Erik let out was filled with such joy and delight that Christine couldn’t help feel but warm and as if she had just fallen in love with Erik all over again. 

She didn’t know what the future held for the three of them but as she watched Raoul go up to Erik to try to get him to stop laughing, which in turn, only made him laugh more, Christine felt that the future was going to be all the more brighter because she had the two in front of her with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. Last chapter…damn sad moment. I enjoyed writing this, for the most part—sometimes it got frustrating—and hope that my readers enjoyed the ride. I would love to receive a comment from my readers. Favorite chapter/s, line, or just a general overall comment about the last chapter or story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
